La lista de Sam
by PandaGleek
Summary: Sam ha tenido citas de placer con pocas personas, pero de las cuales tiene un registro, una lista. Pronto nota como algunos de sus compañeros del Glee Club están ausente en su lista, por lo que tratara de conseguir agregar sus nombres, pero las cosas no serán fáciles para Sam, pues… nadie debe enterarse de su lista secreta.
1. La lista

Sam es un chico común y corriente. Por un lado bastante popular en su escuela, miembro del equipo de futbol de la escuela, también al Glee Club y al club de natación. Es un chico llamativo a la vista, sobre todo por sus grandes labios carnosos, pero también por su atractivo físico. Por lo mismo la suerte del amor siempre ha estado de su lado, bueno hasta cierto punto, ya que también han roto con él muchas veces.

Sam se encuentra en su último año escolar, pronto a graduarse y sin un camino claro, lleno de estrés y desesperación vuelca su vida directamente a lo que más podría relajarlo y sacarlo de sus preocupaciones… el sexo.

En el momento en que se retiró de la escuela y comenzó a trabajar de stripper para ayudar a su familia entró de lleno al mundo sexual, un nuevo mundo para él. Desde ahí su vida sexual se ha mantenido activa, siempre con precaución, Sam ha tenido citas de placer con pocas personas, pero de las cuales tiene un registro, una lista.

En su **lista **Sam incluye cada persona con la cual se ha besado, acariciado o acostado, durante su tiempo de stripper Sam se volvió bastante curioso, y amplió su campo sexual tanto a chicas como chicos, satisface a ambos por igual y eso le encanta.

Poco a poco Sam nota como algunos de sus compañeros del Glee club están ausente en su lista, por lo que poco a poco tratara de conseguir agregar sus nombres, pero las cosas no serán fáciles para Sam, pues… nadie debe enterarse de su lista secreta.

* * *

**Hola a todos, bueno esto es más como una presentación, quería darles a conocer un poquito de la trama, y de cómo tengo pensado escribir el fanfic. Pero mi idea es que sea más interactivo, entonces yo pensaba que sería más divertido si ustedes me van pidiendo que personaje se vaya agregando a la lista de Sam en cada capítulo, y como a partir de esto mismo se van desarrollando diferentes tramas y la totalidad de la historia.**

**Cada personaje que ustedes elijan del mundo de "Glee" va a generar diferentes problemas, tramas o dificultades para Sam, califico el fanfic de M porque será bastante sexual la mayor parte de los capítulos, así que espero que quieran participar y lean como se va desarrollando la historia! Así que espero a ver que personaje escogen, hombre o mujer, y subiré apenas escriba de cómo sucede toda esa interacción! Saludos a todos y espero que se embarquen a esta historia haha! :D**


	2. Blaine

A ambos **"Guest"** que dieron reviews les doy las gracias, y tomé mucho en cuenta el tema de incluir tríos y la verdad sería muy interesante

**Darrentatic:** gracias por tu review y bueno te explico un poquito y en general para los demás: si** un personaje sale en un capitulo no quiere decir que queda ahí archivado, cada personaje que la gente decida irá generando una pequeña **_**storyline**__. _Así que claro que pueden volver personajes y repetirse el plato (Sam) o quizás luego el personaje no regrese, todo depende de las opciones del público :D

**Charlotte Marian Mabe:** Wow, de verdad gracias por tu review, de verdad que me alegró mucho leerla, porque a mí me encanta tu género de terror y amo tus fics! Muchas Muchas Gracias! ;D y espero que te guste seguir participando

**Bueno les cuento, hice una especie de "promedio" y en todos los reviews propusieron a Blaine, así que creo que eso indica de que irá el capítulo de hoy. No quiero que crean que no tomo en cuenta sus otras opciones, es solo que debo complacer a todos al mismo tiempo y esta era la forma más "democrática" (¿?) Anyway…, también les aviso que la historia está situada en la quinta temporada, Sam está por graduarse, este capítulo me salió extra largo, creo que la primera mitad debí escribirla en el capítulo 1, pero ya no hay nada que hacerle así que espero que lo disfruten ¡mucho! ¡Saludos!**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Los días sábados eran mis favoritos, podía dormir hasta la hora que quisiera, podía hacer lo que quisiera, no tenía responsabilidades más que asear mi dormitorio, pero eso no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba enredado entre mis sábanas, traté de estirar los pies pero es como si las mismas fueran cuerdas que me los mantenían atados, así que no traté de luchar más y giré mi torso, enredando mas las sabanas a mis pies, quedando de pecho en mi cama. Hundí mi cabeza en el almohadón y traté de volver a dormirme, solo me volví a dormir cinco minutos, pero son esos cinco minutos donde tienes un millón de sueños y sintieras que dormiste todo un día más, esos sueños que te dejan más exhausto de lo que estabas cuando te acostaste la noche anterior. Me volví a voltear y noté mi erección matutina, acerqué mis pies a mi cuerpo y desenredé las sabanas de alrededor con mis manos. Me fregué un ojo mientras mantenía el otro medio abierto, la luz me molestaba. Ahora debía esperar a que mi bulto se bajara para poder ir a la cocina por el desayuno.

Mi bulto se hacía notar en el bóxer que utilizaba para dormir. Estiré mis brazos, tratando de no darle importancia a mi bulto así se bajaba de una vez, estiré cada dedo de mi pie y me levanté de la cama. Abrí las cortinas. Para pasar el rato me senté en la silla de escritorio. Abrí mi laptop, aunque no quería hacer nada en ella, aún así revisé mi correo, mi cuenta de Facebook… nada nuevo, cero notificaciones. Cerré el navegador y comencé a revisar las carpetas: videojuegos, escuela, Sam, Sam2, fotos, partituras, etc. La espera me estaba haciendo matar el tiempo de maneras estúpidas, mi mini-yo no quería bajarse tampoco. Entré a mi carpeta personal para eliminar las cosas que no utilizaba más, así mataría el tiempo haciendo algo "productivo". Le dije adiós a algunos trabajos de años anteriores, algunas carpetas con información que en algún momento utilicé para hacer algún trabajo, y cosas por el estilo. Hasta que algo llamó mi atención, una carpeta que se llamaba "Trabajo Verano 2012", abrí la carpeta, sinceramente ya no recordaba que hacía ahí esa carpeta ni porqué la había creado.

Comencé a revisarla, mi mini-yo ya había bajado por fin, pero ahora era la intriga la que me mantenía pegado a mi silla. En cuanto la carpeta se abrió vi una gran cantidad de fotos, comencé a revisarlas una por una, eran las fotos de mi trabajo como stripper, con los demás chicos del club de strippers, con algunas chicas calientes que querían tomarse fotos, con algunos chicos calientes que querían tomarse fotos, incluso con señoras y señores calientes. Algunas personas en las fotos me miraban de una manera que solo me hacía pensar… "asqueroso". No sé porque tenía guardadas esas estupideces, como si estuviera orgulloso de eso.

"Lista", un block de notas estaba situado al final de la carpeta, con un gesto de duda abrí el documento. Una lista se desplegó con diferentes nombres. ON, la ampolleta en mi cabeza se encendió, recordé cual era el "propósito de esa lista". En ese tiempo anotaba a las personas que me tiraba (así le digo yo a la gente que obtiene un recorrido gratis por Sam-town), un poco de rubor se asomó en mis mejillas, en serio eso era estúpido, pero bueno era dos años menor y no tenía puta idea de que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Quizás donde estaría si Finn y Rachel no hubiesen llegado ese día a rescatarme de ese antro.

Comencé a leer los nombres solo por curiosidad, por un momento un pensamiento de remordimiento me recorrió la cabeza, "WHORE" se me vino a la mente, pero luego decidí que quizás no eran tantas personas en la lista. Vamos, siete nombres no son la gran cosa, Puck se habría tirado a más de una docena de porristas y se sentía orgulloso de ello, Artie le seguía los mismos pasos, en fin, era cosa del pasado, pero siete personas no estaban mal.

Jenna, mi primera vez, la recuerdo bien, poco pecho, poco trasero, buenos labios; Lissa, tonta como una tabla; Callie, morena latina, unos besos suaves y era mejor cuando sus besos no eran precisamente en la boca; Octavia, esa si estaba buena por donde se le mirara; Matty, el único chico en la lista, y el único con el que me he acostado, guapo, pero hacía esos sonidos extraños, como si friera algo en una sartén, nadie sabía ni sabrá jamás de él, nadie puede saber de mi bicuriosidad. "_Espera…" _pensé. Volví a revisar la lista, subía y bajaba entre los nombres, esto databa del 2012, solo dos años atrás, lo que quiere decir que ya conocía a los chicos del Glee Club. Ninguno estaba en la lista.

Bajé a tomar desayuno, pero la idea me seguía rondando la cabeza, trataba de despejar la mente, era una tonta lista. La memoria me centellaba en la cabeza, nunca había llegado más allá con nadie del Glee Club, eso que había salido con varias de las chicas. Ya hacía memoria, Quinn jamás me había dejado tocarla, ni menos tener sexo, tenía miedo de volver a embarazarse. Santana era un chica que se podría definir como algo ninfómana, pero nunca se había acostado conmigo porque seguramente estaba solucionando su conflicto interno con Brittany en ese entonces. Luego salí con Mercedes durante ese verano, pero siempre entendí la señal que me mandaba, de no querer llegar a tercera base. Luego de ese verano me fui de la escuela, ahí perdí mi virginidad cuando trabajé de stripper, un buen recuerdo, Jenna, había debutado con ella, fue una escena excelente. Mi amigo abajo reaccionó ante el recuerdo. Poco después comencé a tener sexo, hasta que volví al Glee Club. Es como si el mismo Glee me volvía a la abstinencia, volví decidido por Mercedes, aún sabiendo que no tendría sexo con ella, pero de verdad me gustaba un montón, luego quebramos durante el verano. Ahí Brittany llegó a mi vida, pero tampoco tuvimos relaciones jamás, siempre me apartaba cuando intentaba algo con su razonamiento de "No podemos hacerlo hasta después de un tiempo o habrán rumores como los de Selena Gómez y su embarazo" o de que "le tenía miedo a las cigüeñas, y si no lo hacíamos la cigüeña nunca vendría a su casa". Luego Britt se fue. En fin, tampoco es que intentaba siempre tener sexo con mis chicas, nunca insistí demasiado, tenía la mente fría, pero hoy estoy un poco caliente. Ese es el punto, desperté con esa erección y luego encontré la lista, como no había notado que llevaba casi dos años sin sexo, solo ocupando la mano. No me había quejado antes, pero al ver la lista, ver con cuantos me acosté, me hizo rememorar lo bueno que era, y que haberlo dejado de lado por chicas que luego me botaron no fue una gran hazaña. "Quiero volver a tener sexo" pensé deseoso. Eran apenas las 11 de la mañana y ya quería encontrar un agujero que perforar en alguna persona, quien sea.

En fin, estoy soltero, puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿no?, no debo rendirle cuentas a nadie, soy solo un adolescente que quiere tener sexo, que sus hormonas lo piden a gritos, resistirse es contra la naturaleza.

Decidí dejar de lado esto, si quizás quiero tener sexo, pero solo hay un problema, no tengo con quién y tampoco quiero ofrecerme por internet, no es que nunca lo hubiese pensado antes, pero ahora no, es peligroso.

Ya había terminado mi desayuno, entre tanto pensamiento. Me fui directo a la ducha, el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos, en casa solo estaba yo, seguramente mis padres fueron al supermercado o algo. El agua corría suavemente, mientras yo entonaba una canción de Bruno Mars. Cogí la toalla y sequé cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Me puse unos bóxer y salí a mi habitación. Volví a chequear Facebook, Blaine me había hablado.

"Es Kurt otra vez " siempre me buscaba después de una pelea, era su mejor amigo, su psicólogo. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunté sin muchas ganas de saber para ser sincero.

"Estoy harto, sus celos, siempre sacándome en cara que lo engañé, a veces no sé si pueda llevar esto más lejos, el compromiso… quizás fue precipitado".

"_Una vez infiel, siempre infiel"_ pensé, pero no podía decirle eso. "Quizás deban darse espacio?" lo hice sonar como una pregunta para que el mismo se respondiera acerca de su problema, me las doy de psicólogo.

"Quizás, gracias." Se desconectó.

Me lancé a la cama, mi pelo seguía mojado, dejando marcas en la almohada. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo esa lista seguía pasando por mi cabeza. Me dormí de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos noté que era la hora del almuerzo, me puse una polera y mis pantalones, unas calcetas y bajé a la cocina. Aún no había nadie en la casa. Fui al living y ahí había un mensaje, era un papel pegado en la televisión. "_Nos vamos al paseo de curso de tus hermanos, besos" _claro, lo había olvidado, hoy era el paseo y yo ni idea tenía. Abrí el microondas y vi un plato de comida listo para calentar, lo calenté y me lo llevé de vuelta al living, vi una peli mientras comía. La tarde siguió su curso, yo sentado en el sillón, rascándome de vez en cuando mis huevos.

El timbre sonó, y eso me sacó de mi rutina, no esperaba a nadie. Quizás vienen a ver a mis padres. Me paré del sillón hacia la puerta. Miré por el ojo mágico, era Blaine. "Hey" le dije al momento que abría la puerta. "Perdón Sam" salió de su boca "por venir sin avisar, vengo de la casa de Kurt y necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amigo". "Pasa" dije señalando hacia el living. Cerré la puerta y seguí a Blaine hacia los sillones.

"¿Todo bien?" era evidente que nada estaba bien, solo era un formalismo.

"Todo mal, hablamos un rato, sobre lo del compromiso, también cree que es apresurado pero no quiere que lo deshagamos por una simple pelea" Asentí mientras escuchaba. "Me recalca que yo lo engañé, que me acosté con alguien más, que yo soy el único para él. Aún así me dijo que por ahora era mejor enfriar la situación, que disfrutáramos del resto, es desesperante porque yo no hago nada malo, hago todo por él, pero él no valora nada". Sus ojos estaban algo colorados, su voz sonaba como si tuviera la garganta tapada.

"Hey, hey, no te sientas así, quizás es para mejor, te piensas las cosas" traté de sonar empático.

"Me dio un 'pase libre' Sam, tu sabes lo que significa" un puchero se asomó en su barbilla.

"Significa que tienes un pase libre, no creo que tenga un gran enigma oculto".

"Significa que quiere acostarse con otros, un pase libre, hacer lo que queramos sin tener "culpa"" una lagrima ya cayó por su rostro.

"También significa que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras" no le veía el lado malo al asunto, bueno yo no estaba enamorado como lo estaba Blaine.

"Pero yo… pero él… y si se queda feliz con el pase libre" su voz estaba entrecortada.

"Entonces tu también se feliz con el tuyo, deja de depender tanto de las personas" en serio yo dije eso, nunca había sido tan directo con Blaine, tan agresivo, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría él. ¿Le hice daño?, otra lágrima cayó.

"Tienes razón" se secó las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter "no es necesario que siga yo arrastrando a Kurt por el camino, si quiere puede ir conmigo, que se desvíe un tiempo, en algún momento volverá a la calle central" esbozó una sonrisa. "Ese es el Blaine que conozco" le dije mientras le apretaba un hombro, me miró y sonrió. "Gracias por escucharme siempre". "Gracias por mantener mi vida ocupada" le dije irónicamente riendo. Ambos reímos.

"De repente imagino que Kurt andará de gigoló acostándose con todos durante el tiempo libre" eso encendió una lamparita en mi cabeza nuevamente, recordé la lista, ahora estaba definido todo. Ya no podía ver a Blaine de igual forma, ahora lo veía como una presa, un ciervo a ser cazado, y yo era el puma.

"Pues si Kurt quiere acostarse con más gente, tu tendrás que hacerlo antes" en ese momento no pensé lo que decía, menos lo que hacía, mi visión ya la había perdido, cerré los ojos, pero mis otros sentidos se agudizaron, oí su respiración más cerca, lo estaba besando, mis labios y los suyos, unidos, juntos, saboreándose. Me apartó de repente.

En ese momento sentí que me derrumbaba ante la vergüenza, quizás que pasaba por la cabeza de Blaine, me estaba mirando fijo a los ojos, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, con cara de no entender nada.

"Yo… yo…" traté de definir las palabras pero nada me salía.

"Sam que… quiero decir, en que… yo…" tampoco salía nada de la suya. Me acerqué nuevamente a sus labios, pero esta vez Blaine retrocedió, nuestras miradas volvían a chocar, pero esta vez algo más cerca. Estaba rojo, sentía la sangre recorrer mi cara, y noté que la de Blaine también. Sus ojos me miraban, parecían esta atemorizados, esa no era la palabra… no había palabras para definirlo. "Sam… no… puedo" dijo entrecortado y murmurando. Retrocedí mi cabeza y miré mis rodillas, la vergüenza estaba apaleándome en el piso. Volví a mirarlo y Blaine mantenía esa mirada indescriptible, me miraba como si no me conociera, eso era. Me miraba como si fuera un extraño.

"Perdón" fue lo único que pude murmurar.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó de una forma algo hiriente, algo irónica, algo amarga. "Soy yo… Sam" le respondí con una mirada directo a sus ojos. Tal parece que eso bastó, lo convenció, no sé que hizo clic en su mente, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, sus labios junto a los míos, y yo no iba a cuestionar ahí que había producido que se lanzara a mí de nuevo.

Su lengua comenzó a invadir mi boca, jugaba a atrapar la mía, yo hice lo mismo, mi lengua entraba en la suya, era como una guerra que ninguno quería perder. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi cuello, estaban frías, jugaban con el cabello de mi nuca, mientras que yo ponía mis manos en sus rodillas. Abrí los ojos y lo vi ahí, más cerca de lo que jamás lo había visto, con sus ojitos cerrados, tratando de entrar en mi boca, apasionadamente, ya estaba excitándome.

Se apartó de mí tomando mi rostro por la mandíbula con ambas manos, me miró y depositó un piquito en mis labios. "¿Que estamos haciendo?" su voz sonaba suspirante, le estaba gustando lo que hacíamos, no había duda. "Pase libre" murmuré. Me dirigió una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pié. _"No te vayas…"_ pensé rápidamente. Pero no se estaba yendo, si no que se acomodaba a mí. Se sentó sobre mis muslos, todo su trasero en mi miembro, puso un rostro coqueto cuando logró sentir lo duro que me había puesto. "Interesante" murmuró, yo me ponía rojo. Tenía el culo de Blaine en mí, sentía todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí, era perfecto, carnoso, redondo y caliente.

Puse mis manos en sus piernas, y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, sus labios estaban más calientes de tanto agitarlos contra los míos, el sabor de su boca era totalmente desconocido para mí. Estoy besando a Blaine, mi mejor amigo, estoy en mi sillón con el encima de mi miembro. Cuando desperté esta mañana no me vi haciendo esto, ni en cien años, pero hoy estaba caliente, tenía ganas de tirar, y Blaine estaba ahí con su trasero disponible.

Lo mejor fue que el dio el primer paso, tenía luz verde, tomó mi polera desde abajo, sus dedos rozaron mi cintura, estaban fríos, y me la quitó. Quien sabe donde fue a caer, pero yo hice lo mismo. El cuerpo de Blaine si bien no era como el mío era igual de delicioso. No perdería oportunidad, comencé a besarle el pecho, él estiró su cabeza hacia arriba. Mis labios encontraron sus pezones, y mi lengua comenzó a jugar con ellos. Blaine comenzó a moverse, su trasero se frotaba contra mi miembro. Estaba muy excitado y el podía notarlo, necesitaba sacarlo, ¡Ya!.

Sus manos seguían jugando con mi nuca, casi apretando mi rostro contra sus pezones. Bajé mis manos por el contorno de su cintura, que cuerpo, hasta que llegué a donde quería, agarre su trasero con las dos manos, potenciando sus movimientos con mi fuerza, un vaivén sobre mí. Se apartó un poco de mi para poder besarme de nuevo. "Sam…" un suspiro lánguido. Blaine se levantó de su posición, justo en el momento en que más disfrutaba.

"Ven" me extendió su mano, yo la tomé y le seguí. Me llevó a mi propia habitación, abrió la puerta y comenzó a besarme inmediatamente, como si succionando el aire de mis pulmones lo mantendría con vida. Me encantaba como lo hacía, sus manos actuaban locas, comenzó a acariciarme todo el abdomen, recorría con sus dedos, hasta que llegó al borde de mis pantalones, buscó entre ellos los botones sin abrir sus ojos, yo estaba completamente duro, abrió mis pantalones y estos cayeron de golpe en mis tobillos. Moví mis pies para sacármelos definitivamente, cuando una mano curiosa de Blaine comenzó a acariciarme a través del apretado bóxer que llevaba puesto. Sus manos se movían suavemente, de verdad que lo hacía demasiado rico, solté su boca lo que le dio oportunidad de besar mi cuello, yo alcé la cabeza para darle más terreno que besar.

Con mis manos busqué el borde de sus pantalones, eran tan ajustados que solo la textura me hizo diferenciar piel de tela, busqué casi desesperado sus botones para soltar a la bestia. Estaba demasiado desesperado, llevaba dos años sin sexo. DOS AÑOS. No es normal para un chico popular como yo, dos años que no volverían, pero que estaban por recompensarse hoy.

Encontré lo que buscaba, aunque tuve que tironear un poco para que los pantalones bajaran de lo apretado que estaban eventualmente cayeron. Por lo que pude notar Blaine llevaba unos bóxers apretados negros, que solo hacían que su cuerpo se viera más deseable. Luego de que el desenredara los pantalones de sus pies caminamos juntos sin despegarnos hacia mi cama, durante el caminar mi pene y su pene se rozaron un par de veces. Fue el éxtasis. También estaba duro, y eso me hizo sentir más seguro, podía seguir al siguiente nivel, bueno ya estábamos en eso.

Blaine me empujó contra mi cama, al caer acostado pude mirar mejor todo de Blaine, su cabello ya estaba despeinado, adiós gel, su pene estaba duro, lo notaba. Se acercó a mí con una mirada seductora, y se sentó sobre mi miembro nuevamente. Eso fue la gloria, 4 de julio. El calor de su cuerpo, y el calor de mi miembro, era perfecto. Apoyó sus palmas sobre mi pecho, seguía mirándome a los ojos, yo me sentía algo cohibido con esta nueva actitud de Blaine, más confiado y dominante. Empezó a menear su cintura otra vez, la acercaba y la alejaba, arriba y abajo. Sentí que un poquito de líquido me salía de la punta de mi miembro, yo solo agarre el trasero de Blaine y comencé a acariciarlo.

"¿Dónde guardas los…?" "En el cajón" interrumpí, mi voz salió diferente, una voz erótica prácticamente, sabía lo que buscaba, sabía lo que quería. Blaine estiró la mano, entrebuscó en el cajón al lado de mi cama y encontró lo que quería. Un condón.

Sus manos bajaron por todo mi abdomen, se hizo hacia atrás para liberar la presión de su cuerpo de mi entrepierna. Sus suaves dedos se deslizaron por el contorno de mis bóxer, ligeramente la presión que estos ejercían se sintió liberada, mini-Sam estaba al aire, a la vista de mi mejor amigo. El rubor invadió mi rostro y solo atiné a cerrar los ojos por la vergüenza. ¿Y si no le parecía suficiente? ¿Me comparará con Kurt?, esas dudas florecieron en mi mente, la sensación de sus dedos fríos tocando con delicadeza la piel de mi miembro alejó cualquier atisbo de duda. Abrí los ojos y la escena me pareció más caliente de lo que imaginaba. Blaine comenzó a masturbarme, lo hacía suavemente al principio, pero iba tomando velocidad con cada bajada que hacía. La cabeza quedó totalmente descubierta, la tenía un tanto húmeda, estaba demasiado excitado, en todo este momento no había quitado la vista de lo que veía, no quería mirar a Blaine a los ojos, me moría de vergüenza. Un hijo de saliva cayó directamente en el torso de hombría, Blaine estaba poniéndose sucio, y eso me gustaba más. Su boca se acercó a la mía, en ese instante contemplé todo el rostro de Blaine, ya no tenía vergüenza, el también disfrutaba, le gustaba lo que hacía, y le gustaba lo que yo tenía entre las piernas, eso era claro.

Mi corazón saltaba más fuerte que antes, tomé su ropa interior y comencé a masajear su pene, estaba duro y la humedad se había traspasado a sus apretados bóxers, intenté bajárselos, pero en la posición que estaba era un imposible hacerlo, sus piernas estaban demasiado abiertas en torno a mi pelvis. "Lo siento…" murmuré con un tono de excitación, casi vaporoso. Rajé su ropa interior con la fuerza de mis manos, cual salvaje, pero yo ya no daba más, tenía que ponerlo en algún sitio.

Ambos ya estábamos totalmente desnudos, era el peak de la situación, Blaine se sostenía en sus rodillas, mientras seguía besándome, todo mi rostro, mi cuello, su respiración bajo mis orejas eran como una melodía. Busqué el condón que Blaine dejó caer en la cama, lo encontré cerca de mi cintura, traté de abrirlo con cuidado, no veía lo que hacía, Blaine se despegó de mis labios y tomó el preservativo. Me miró a los ojos, y yo le devolví la mirada, mientras sentía la fría sensación de la vaselina del condón en torno a todo mi pene en mi rostro se formaba una mueca de placer, mientras que en el rostro de Blaine aparecía un suave tono rosa. De su boca salieron unos pequeños gemidos, como un animal cuando pide comida, Blaine quería hacerlo, y lo quería ya.

Afirmé mi pene por su base con una mano, con la otra en la cintura de Blaine lo fui guiando para que se acercara a mi cuerpo. La sensación fue éxtasis puro. Sentía como mi cuerpo se abría camino por dentro del cuerpo de Blaine. Era un camino estrecho, pero que quería recorrer. "Oh…" gemí suavemente. Blaine puso sus manos en mi pecho, alrededor de mis pezones, y comenzó a menear su culo. Lo agitaba cada vez con más fuerza, y mientras aumentaba su fuerza también aumentaba la fuerza de sus gemidos. Subía y bajaba. Puse mis manos sobre su cintura y comencé a jalar acercándolo a mí y alejándolo de mí. Se formó una sincronía entre que subía y bajaba, y en que se alejaba y se acercaba. Un vaivén, y mi pene era el eje. Nos mantuvimos así un rato.

"Saaaam…" ese gemido erizó mi piel, Dios me está matando, esto me está matando, es delicioso.

Tomé el control y de manera brusca me levanté de mi posición. Sin desencajarse de mi cuerpo Blaine quedó en sus cuatro extremidades, ahora yo ponía la fuerza mientras que el recibía el impacto.

El sonido de mis muslos azotando sus nalgas solo hacía que la excitación aumentara. Puse mi mano sobre su espalda baja, y con la otra comencé a masturbarlo. "Más fuerte…" gimió entre dientes, Blaine bajó su cabeza hasta el colchón, dejando que su cuerpo se viera más empinado, comencé a golpearlo más y más fuerte, introducía y retrocedía, la sensación era más de lo que había sentido antes con ese otro chico. "Saaaaamhhhhhhhhh…" un grito ahogado, Blaine mordía su propio antebrazo, su grito de placer venía acompañado del liquido blanquecino que salía de su pene, salió mucho, su pene era casi como el mío, un poco menos grueso, pero un poco más largo, era perfecto. La sensación de su líquido espeso y caliente entre mis dedos me hizo llegar al punto culmine del acto mismo, mis piernas comenzaron a relajarse, un cosquilleo subió desde mis pies a mi cintura y un jadeo intenso salía de mis pulmones, mi corazón se aceleró, mi semen llenaba el condón.

Blaine cayó acostado en mi cama, y yo caí sobre él. Sin retirar mi miembro nos quedamos unos segundos procesando el momento. Acaricié su cabello, estaba sudoroso, pero el olor que emanaba de él era una mezcla de sudor, gel y shampoo, un olor dulzón y fuerte. "Esto fue…" traté de decir, pero me cortó a media frase, "…lo máximo" finiquitó él. Retire mi miembro de su trasero, saqué el condón, lo amarré y lo dejé por ahí. Blaine se volteó, besé sus labios y me acomodé entre su brazo y su torso.

"Sam, siento ser el aguafiestas de esta situación pero…" la voz de Blaine sonaba temerosa "…tu sabes, yo amo a Kurt". "Lo entiendo Blaine, sexo es sexo" volví a besarlo, estuvimos así unos segundos. "Esto no puede ocurrir de nuevo" fue cortante. "Quien sabe,…" quise dejar la opción abierta "…es mejor que te vayas, mis padres pueden llegar y debo limpiar este desastre" le sonreí y volví a depositar mis labios en los suyos. Blaine se vistió sin decir palabra, tomó sus cosas y nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada. "Nos vemos en clases Blaine" le sonreí al momento que atravesaba la puerta. Blaine se quedó mirándome a los ojos, pasaron los segundos, no desvié la mirada, y se volvió a lanzar a mis labios, besos salvajes y apasionados, agarré su trasero y comencé a moverlo nuevamente. Me apartó poniendo sus manos entre nosotros. "Me debo ir" dijo sonriendo, me dio un nuevo beso, esta vez suave y salió con su particular caminar. Cerré la puerta y rasqué mi entrepierna. Subí a mi habitación nuevamente, y luego de ordenar todo el desastre, abrí rápidamente mi laptop, me dirigí a mi carpeta. "Blaine" escribí en mi lista.


	3. Jake

**¡Hola! Bueno primero que nada creo que les debo una disculpa. Se supone que esto es interactivo, pero decidí tomarme estos dos primeros capítulos para hacer como una "base" y poder dirigir la historia desde allí. Pero les prometo que desde ahora ahora ahora serán parte de ella *música de suspenso*. Aún así el personaje que escogí ahora fue mencionado en un par de reviews, así que tampoco me alejé demasiado de sus sugerencias haha, bueno espero que les guste mucho!**

* * *

**JAKE**

El fin de semana había terminado de manera placentera, definitivamente lo de Blaine fue una brisa refrescante para mi mente. Lo había disfrutado a fondo, literalmente. Aunque no hablé con Blaine el resto del día, ni el domingo, solo el acto sexual con el dejó su presencia en mí, lo sentí todo el fin de semana, aunque no estaba allí.

Ya era hora de dormir, mañana tengo escuela nuevamente. Odio los lunes. Pero al menos hay Glee Club, una razón para distraerme, y ver a mis futuras víctimas. Ok, eso sonó como un estúpido desesperado sexual, pero es que esto de la lista me tiene un poco mal. Bueno será mejor que me meta a la cama.

* * *

Levántate y brilla, dicen por ahí, pero por favor, ¿hay alguien que pueda amar los lunes?

No quería ir a la escuela, no quería levantarme, pero la maldita alarma no paraba de sonar como si se burlara de mí. No encontraba el botón de apagar, y no quería abrir mis ojos para saber donde apretar. Definitivamente odio los lunes. Al fin y al cabo terminé levantándome, comiendo el desayuno y duchándome. No sé cómo pasó todo eso, es como si hubiese pestañado y ya estaba en la puerta de la escuela. En ese momento fue cuando "volví a mi mundo", la escuela, ver a Blaine. Y para peor, mi primera clase es con él. No podré aguantar. La campana sonó.

"_Hey!, sobre lo del otro día…" _su voz era un hilo susurrante. "¿Todo bien?" le corté la frase haciendo una sonrisa algo forzada. "Si si, excelente, solo, si… si…" terminó diciendo en un tono más audible mientras desviaba su mirada a su cuaderno y a la pizarra, tomando notas. El resto de la clase nos mantuvimos en silencio. Blaine se mantenía concentrado en la pizarra, yo me mantenía concentrado en su entrepierna. "Sam… concéntrate en la clase!" pensé, si, en tercera persona.

A la hora del almuerzo los chicos del Club nos sentamos todos juntos, bueno usualmente, cuando no hay peleas. Así que estábamos todos ahí. Incluso Joe y Sugar que usualmente faltan a todas las clases. Blaine estaba sentado con Tina hablando de revistas de coros y cosas por el estilo.

"Ahora que los veo, ¿por qué no han ido en semanas al coro?" solo pregunté para poner un tema en la mesa. Al parecer a Ryder y Artie que estaban más cerca también les saltó la curiosidad de saber.

"Es nuestra protesta silenciosa por nuestra falta de solos, todos saben que soy la estrella que más brilla" dijo Sugar apuntando su traje cubierto de lentejuelas. Joe solo asintió.

"Vale" no sabía que más decir, tenían su punto de vista, aunque fuera gracioso.

"¿Y de que crees que será la lección de hoy Artie?" preguntó Ryder. No escuché lo que habrá respondido Artie, mi mirada se fijó en otros temas de interés porque vi entrar a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi corto tiempo de soltería. Era la nueva enfermera. Bajita, castaña clara, una sonrisa que mata, y porque no mencionarlo, enormes pechos. Wow, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a babear, tener a Blaine al frente y a esa otra mujer un poco más allá, mi mente comenzó a dar revoluciones por minuto.

"Lo siento" me levanté rápidamente tratando de ocultar el bulto que había entre mis piernas, apretaba. Al menos nadie me lo notó, espero. Corrí al baño, sentí como si la gente de los pasillos se girara a verme, aunque no fue así, pero así se sentía. Me lavé la cara con agua fría, se me pasó.

* * *

La hora del Glee club había llegado. Como anunciaron, Joe y Sugar no asistieron, y nos faltaba un miembro más por Britt.

El señor Schue llegó anunciando una lista secreta de los que serían nuestros competidores.

"NOOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOD!" mis oídos dolían, tal pareciera que a Tina la estaban torturando. Era por Throat Explosion, nuestros rivales. Ninguno en realidad entendía, hasta que Blaine explicó que eran prácticamente unos mini-Lady Gaga.

"…porque perdimos a nuestro mejor Gaga cuando Kurt se graduó el año pasado" oí decir a Tina mientras me volvía a reconectar al tema del que hablaban. Kurt. No había pensado en lo que le hice, pero no dejaré que el remordimiento me inunde, no hice nada malo. Luego de eso nuevamente me perdí en lo que hablaban, solo capté que había un debate en quienes eran Gagas y quienes eran Katys.

Si tuviera que elegir una, creo que sería más Katy, porque no soy esa clase de chico excéntrico a lo Kurt. Suerte que lo pensé porque fue lo siguiente que preguntó el señor Shue.

Tina, Unique, Kitty y Jake alzaron la mano a favor de Gaga. Blaine, Artie, Marley, Ryder y yo votamos por Katy. Así que ahora la lección de la semana era ver cuál era mejor. ¿En serio?

Durante la tarde pasé por fuera de la sala de la enfermera, era tan guapa, necesitaba hablarle. Sam Evans ¿Cuándo le has temido a una mujer?. Finalmente decidí hablarle, aunque todo fue muy confuso, se veía tan suave pero por dentro era una roquera dark diabólica amante de los gritos y de Skrillex. Mientras que por mi parte terminé hablándole de True Jackson. Mierda, somos demasiado diferentes.

En el pasillo luego me topé a mi amigo, bueno con derecho. Qué suerte, Blaine sabría darme un consejo, o sería mala idea pedirle ayuda a él para acostarme con la enfermera siendo que me acosté con él hace dos días…. Mi cabeza. Okay mejor le pregunto.

"Hey Sam, necesito hablar algo" esto no pintaba bien, esa frase siempre es mal presagio.

"Que pasa bro" sonreí.

"Sobre lo del otro día…" su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que decía las palabras "… no diré que lo pasé mal, porque sería mentira…" sentí que me ponía rojo "… pero necesito que me jures que nadie se enterará." ¿Era eso?, yo tampoco quiero que se sepa. "Tranquilo Blaine, de mi gran boca no sale nada". Me frotó el hombro en señal de entendimiento.

"Blaine además, es que sucede que, la enfermera amigo, está…. buena" eran las mejores palabras que podía decir para no verse en un conflicto. "pero su estilo por dentro es demasiado oscura y música dark metalica profunda, necesito tu ayuda".

"Sam eso es perfecto, tenemos que cantar canciones de Gaga, así que… trae a Penny y caerá a tus pies" Blaine es un genio, definitivamente.

* * *

Finalmente pusimos el plan en marcha. _Applause_ de Lady Gaga era nuestro acto. Penny había venido, todo el club, bueno lo que quedaba de club, asistió. Incluso Becky. Pero bueno el show se vio arruinado por Marley, que salió como Katy siendo Gaga, el señor Shue la expulsó del club, y todos se fueron, no alcancé a hablar con Penny. Quizás también fui muy duro con Marley, sentía un poco la culpa por haberle gritado.

Al final del día tenía entrenamiento de fútbol. La entrenadora nos exprimió literalmente, ganamos el año pasado, no podemos ser menos esta vez. Cada vez todo era más exigente, lo mismo en el club. Ya no éramos comunes y corrientes, éramos ganadores. Como capitán del equipo tenía que quedarme hasta el final del entrenamiento haciendo evaluaciones con la entrenadora, y algunas nuevas estrategias. Me gusta esto de ser el líder. También tengo que ordenar todo el vestuario, un buen capitán no le hace asco a nada.

Al atardecer la entrenadora se fue, y lentamente las luces del día se escondían. Me quedé ordenando el papeleo que dejamos con la entrenadora en la cancha, y en ese momento ocurrió algo que no creería que ocurriría. A lo lejos vi a Jake caminando abrazado a una chica, no era Marley, era Bree la porrista, la que arruinó la coronación de Tina. Y se estaban besando. Y tal parecía que no iban a quedarse con la ropa mucho tiempo, ya que Bree estiró su chaqueta bajo las gradas y Jake se abrió los pantalones. Debo admitir que me producía algo de excitación, pero la situación en sí era más incómoda que estimulante. Tomé todos los papeles rápidamente y traté de escabullirme sin que me notaran, para cuando tomé todos los papeles Jake ya tenía el pantalón abajo, desnudo. Tuve éxito al escabullirme.

Llegué al camarín y rápidamente dejé todo en orden, me demoré un tiempo prudente, no quería que la entrenadora se quejara en la siguiente práctica.

Me desnudé y me lancé a la ducha caliente, mis músculos se relajaron al contacto con el agua, apestaba, todo sudoroso. Me sequé y vestí rápidamente para volver a casa. Tenía que volver a pasar por el campo de futbol, pero esta vez no tuve demasiada suerte, ya estaba más oscuro y no noté que Jake y Bree seguían ahí. Y esta vez sí que me vieron. Agaché la mirada cuando sentí el contacto ojo a ojo con Jake y caminé más de prisa, pero pronto escuché su voz llamándome a lo lejos. No me volteé, solo caminé más rápido hasta que ya era bastante lejos para que Jake me alcanzara.

Al día siguiente fui directamente a la enfermería, le diría todo a Penny, que mas daba si ella amaba la música extraña y yo amaba a Katy Perry, más que un complejo, es un complemento. Podemos aprender el uno del otro, bueno así lo veo yo. Y bueno… ¡Sorpresa!, odia ese tipo de música, ama todos los artistas que yo más amo, tenemos más en común que nuestro cabello rubio.

No sé en qué momento vino, no sé en qué momento pasó, pero nos besamos de una manera tan apasionada que tuve que separarme de ella para evitar llegar a otra base. Por lo visto le ocurría lo mismo, sí estaba excitado durante nuestro besuqueo.

Todo el resto de ese día lo pasamos besándonos en la enfermería. Y gracias a los dioses no vi a ningún chico del Glee Club.

* * *

¡Finalmente era viernes!, última presentación del Glee Club. Esta vez Penny iría a vernos hacer _Roar_ de Katy Perry, el señor Shue sacó dinero de no sé donde para instalar toda esa jungla.

"Sam, necesito hablar contigo" susurró Jake cerca de mi oído en el pasillo antes de entrar al coro.

"Si es por lo del otro día, yo no vi nada" hice énfasis en la última parte.

"Si pero…. Es que, no puedes decirlo" me tomó del brazo y me arrastró al baño. "Lo que pasa es que, bueno soy un chico… y bien… como lo digo…" –"Jake, no necesito explicaciones" le interrumpí.

"Es que siento que debo explicarlo, bueno… Marley no quiere tener sexo y yo ya no aguantaba más" desvió la mirada cuando notó que lo miraba fijamente.

"Mira Jake, no te juzgo, tu sabes que haces y que no, recuerda que también soy chico y también he sentido esa sensación de 'estar necesitado'" le sonreí, "ahora vamos al coro". Me dio un abrazo.

_Roar _comenzó increíble, fuimos cantando por los pasillos una vez, y la otra vez cantamos en el auditorio en la jungla. En el vestuario de chicos conversábamos de la vida mientras nos cambiábamos al traje de jungla. Los chicos tenían unos cuerpos demasiados tonificados, incluso Artie que se siente tan inseguro. En un momento sentí la mirada de Blaine, pero luego la corrió algo avergonzado, no habíamos hablado en los últimos días.

Todo fue bien durante la presentación, hasta el final. Marley entró al auditorio al lado de Bree, vi como el corazón de Jake se paralizaba, me lanzó una mirada fugaz, algo nervioso y luego siguió cantando tratando de disimular todo. Luego de la presentación me junté con Penny, nos besamos acaloradamente y volví a casa temprano.

Mis padres estaban en casa, viendo TV, los salude rápidamente y subí corriendo a mi habitación, dejé que la cama me consumiera y caí en un sueño extremadamente profundo y vívido, veía a Blaine y Penny desnudos cada uno bajo una puerta. Tenía que elegir a uno… difícil. Una mano me sacudió y despertó de mi sueño. Era Jake, ¿Qué hacía en mi casa?, tenía un rostro de tocar fondo.

"Disculpa por venir acá" me dijo mientras me incorporaba en mi cama "pero tengo un problema enorme y necesito tu ayuda, no sé qué hacer".

"Dime, soy todo oídos" puse mi palma en el colchón incitándolo a sentarse y ponerse cómodo.

"Es Bree… me está amenazando, quiere contar todo, entiendes lo que significa, todo y solo tuvimos sexo una vez, una vez, hace dos días, está loca… que puedo hacer" un hilo de preocupación se escapaba por su voz.

"Jake, no sé qué decir, creo que deberías ver que es lo que esa chica quiere, y tratar de arreglarlo, hablar con Marley, y todo esa charla que los consejeros siempre dan"

"Pero… Es que Bree es tan ardiente y siento que me gusta eso, pero no quiero engañar a Marley, tengo mis necesidades, eso me complica más que nada" suspiró.

"Bueno siempre tienes a tu amiga mano para ayudarte, no tienes por qué ir tras una chica" fui sensato con él.

"A veces una mano no basta" dijo algo decepcionado.

"Bueno pues, te puedo echar una mano" reí de manera burlesca, pero Jake quedó en silencio.

"Toda ayuda sirve" me sonrió. Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo, no sabría si lo dijo siguiendo mi broma o algo de verdad se asomaba. Bueno lo pude comprobar rápidamente, sus manos acariciaban mis rodillas y mis mejillas se ponían coloradas.

Me corrí hacia un lado, riendo, quizá todo era dentro de la broma, Jake también comenzó a reír. Se levantó de mi cama, se acercó a la puerta y cerró el pestillo. En este momento ya estaba muerto en vida, que estaba buscando este chico realmente.

Se sentó al lado mío, mi respiración se agitaba, mi piel se erizaba y se tornaba roja en mis mejillas. Su mano se acercó a la mía y la tomó con suavidad.

"Jake?..." susurré entrecortado, estaba nervioso.

"Tranquilo, no estés nervioso" me dijo, como si fuera un especialista en el tema, eso me hizo dudar de un montón de cosas.

Arrastró mi mano hacia su muslo, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y comenzó a arrastrar mi mano por todo su muslo. Su mirada de vez en cuando buscaba la mía, mientras que yo miraba el movimiento de mi mano totalmente nervioso. Con Blaine no me pasó algo así, yo tuve el control…

Pronto su otra mano estuvo posada sobre mi bulto, el cual estaba totalmente despierto, sentía como la sangre bombeaba dentro de él. Me miró y me sonrió. Soltó mi mano y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón. De verdad que esto era totalmente excitante.

Sus dedos seguros se abrieron paso entre mi pantalón y la ropa interior, sentí la presión de sus yemas sobre mi ropa, sentía como trataba de tomar todo mi miembro y sacarlo al aire.

En ese momento despabilé, y me lancé a la acción también, si este chico se estaba abriendo conmigo, yo le daría con todo.

Con ambas manos comencé a desabrochar su pantalón, sus dedos firmes agarraron toda mi hombría y la sacaron fuera de mi ropa interior, estaba realmente excitado.

Yo también comencé a tocar su bulto, estaba duro, se sentía caliente, rápidamente lo saqué fuera, en las penumbras de mi habitación pude ver lo grueso que era. "Ahora entiendo con que se entretiene Bree" susurré, Jake rió nerviosamente.

Jake se puso de pie, y se paró al frente mío. Ya sé que es lo que quería, sería la primera vez que hacía esto.

Saqué totalmente su miembro al exterior y sus pantalones cayeron a sus tobillos. Estaba totalmente duro, su pene se paraba tieso. Lo agarré con mi mano y comencé a masturbarlo, mientras me preparaba para lo que haría.

Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, y de a poco trataba de forzar mi cabeza para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Abrí mi boca y lo dejé entrar, era suave, caliente y duro a la vez. Muchas sensaciones de texturas diferentes. En cuanto sintió el calor de mi boca un suspiro ahogado salió de él. Traté de humedecerlo completamente dentro de mi boca, el sabor no era malo, pero no era lo mejor de la vida, aún así era suficiente. Una vez lubricado con mi saliva comencé a chuparlo de manera rápida y repetitiva, cada vez que aceleraba sentía como un suspiro más y más ahogado salía de su boca. Mientras lo tenía en mi boca comencé a acariciarle su trasero, era enorme, suave, sin ningún pelo. Con mis manos abrí sus nalgas, tocando cada rincón entre ellas, cuando llegué al punto de placer su piel comenzó a volverse de gallina. Solté su trasero y comencé a masturbarme, mientras con la otra jugaba con las bolas de Jake. Deslizaba mis dedos entre sus bolas y su ano, presionaba y soltaba, y lamía cada vez con más fuerza.

Redondeaba con mi lengua en su miembro, como si comiera un barquillo cualquiera, sentía como sus manos presionaban mi cabeza contra su cuerpo cada vez mas fuerte. Con mi mano seguía masturbándome de manera fuerte, y con la otra jugaba con el ano de Jake.

Acerqué mi mano a su boca, con su saliva lubricó mis dedos. Lentamente los comencé a deslizar desde sus bolas a su ano, y de a poco fui introduciendo un dedo. Un gemido fue lo que conseguí esta vez, un gemido que me excitó hasta la médula.

Sentí con mis dedos como llegaba a su punto G, su respiración y la mía se agitaban más. Me costaba respirar, mi boca estaba completamente ocupada por la gruesa y larga hombría de Jake. Mis dedos comenzaron a moverse en círculos, dentro de Jake, sentía como su cuerpo pedía más y más placer. Introduje el segundo dedo, y me mantuve así, durante un tiempo. Dos dedos dentro de Jake, con mi otra mano tocándome y con mi boca ocupada.

Introduje mis dedos con más fuerza que la anterior, este gemido esta vez fue mas fuerte, incluso haciendo que el cuerpo de Jake se encogiera y sus nalgas se apretaran. Introduje su miembro en mi boca hasta el tope de mi garganta, sentí sus vellos rozar mi labio superior, introduje más fuerte mis dedos y sentí como un líquido caliente recorría mi garganta y como Jake comenzaba a suspirar más y más fuerte. Terminé de lamer su pene y dejarlo completamente limpio, mientras seguía masturbándome. Jake se agachó y mi hizo acostarme en la cama. Comenzó a masturbarme lentamente, subiendo y bajando, de apoco aumentó la intensidad.

Acercó su rostro a mi miembro y sentí su respiración sobre mis vellos púbicos, su lengua pasó por mis testículos y se dirigió a la punta de mi miembro, para finalizar haciendo redondelas alrededor de mi uretra. Mi semen salió lanzado al rostro de Jake, mis pies se retorcían y mi corazón se aceleraba. Fue delicioso.

Jake se levantó para encender la luz de mi habitación. Me miró sonriente, su rostro tenía mi líquido. Le señale la caja de pañuelos en mi escritorio y se dirigió a limpiarse.

"Ahora podría decir que no estoy tan necesitado" dijo sonriendo… terminó de limpiarse y se acercó a mí, acarició mi miembro de manera juguetona. "Ya debo irme", asentí, "gracias, espero esto no salga de estas cuatro paredes" volví a asentir, estaba mudo. Jake salió de mi habitación y oí como se despedía de mis padres.

A los diez minutos más menos fui capaz de levantarme de la cama, mi respiración y latidos se normalizaron, Jake Puckerman, uno más a mi lista, y ni siquiera tuve que buscarlo yo. ¡Y fue delicioso!

Me acerqué a mi PC para añadir el nombre a mi lista, y veo que tenía un mensaje en Facebook… "Te necesito ver mañana, urgente…"

* * *

**Lo siento de verdad!, cuando empecé este capítulo no habían más comentarios, y ya no podía borrar todo para empezar con otro personaje, como me demoré tanto les hice un capítulo más largo.**

**Ahora la pregunta es para ustedes, para que participen de esto.**

**¿Cual miembro del Glee Club necesita ver a Sam con tanta urgencia? Digan un nombre!**

**¿Dónde se reunirán? Elijan algún sitio cómodo**

**¿Qué más dice el mensaje? Redacta el resto del mensaje, eligiré el que me parece mejor y más acorde a la historia! :D**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


	4. Blaine y Kurt

**Muchas gracias a los Guest, a Darrenatic, Gleekplayer, katgreene134 y a ****Charlotte Marian MaBe****. De verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios ****Charlotte Marian MaBe**** obvio que se pueden elegir exmiembros, incluso Sam puede incursionar por otras escuelas… o gente que estuvo por el colegio de paso, o enemigos, o porque no el pedo-bear Will Schuester xD, pero el personaje que más apoyo tenga gana.**

**Ahora les hago una pregunta, y ojalá me respondan, pero como preferirían que se sorteara el siguiente personaje. Que se elijan los que reciben más "votos" por partes de ustedes los lectores, o que yo elija el comentario que más me llame la atención (¿?) espero su respuesta para guiarme por eso más adelante **

**Bueno la verdad se me ocurrieron muchas ideas con los personajes que publicaron, me gustó la idea de Marley, y de Ryder, y de Quinn y Mercedes, y el trío Blamtina, imagine algunas posibilidades, pero bueno había prometido que el que tuviera más "votaciones" ganara, pero no por eso será un capítulo que escribiera sin ánimos! Bueno ahora los dejo con ustedes, espero que les encante ;)**

* * *

**BLAINE Y KURT**

"Te necesito ver mañana, urgente. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día." Decía el mensaje que me envió Blaine ayer, quedamos de juntarnos mañana durante la hora del almuerzo en la sala del club, quizás que era el tema que le urgía tanto a Blaine, debo admitir que me causa algo de nerviosismo todo esto, espero que no sea nada malo.

Preferí no darle muchas más vueltas al asunto y relajarme y esperar a mañana. Durante el domingo hablé con Jake por mensaje, se podría decir que después de nuestra aventurita se sintió más cercano a mí, y como no si nuestras bocas estuvieron unidas a partes que… bueno para que digo más. Su asunto con Marley va peor, y su asunto con Bree cada vez va más y más caliente, debo admitir que eso no me causa ni un poco de celos, en realidad, me excita la idea de realizar un trío, y Jake y Bree están muy buenos.

Había llegado la hora, quizás que me diría Blaine, espero que esté todo bajo control, pero intuyo que será sobre nuestra apasionada noche.

"Hola Sam, amigo, necesitaba hablar urgente" Blaine sonaba tranquilo a pesar de que sus palabras provocaban en mi una presión en mi pecho.

"Que pasa, me estás preocupando", mi voz sonó algo temblorosa, aunque traté de tomar control de la situación.

"Es Kurt… yo… Sam, lo siento" escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

"Dime que sucede, no te pongas tan misterioso Blaine" le dije.

"Le conté todo, lo nuestro, lo que pasó entre los dos" el silencio se apoderó de la habitación como su un fuerte viento lo hubiese transportado hasta ahí de golpe.

"Bl…Blaine pero, pero no entiendo, Kurt está bien?" estaba temblando, ¿tendría que enfrentarme a Kurt? Le había pedido a Blaine que esto quedara entre ambos, y él se lo cuenta a su prometido, no tiene mucho sentido, sentí la condena.

"Kurt… bueno, lo tomó bien Sam, no tienes que preocuparte.." "¿Estás hablando en serio?" le interrumpí algo liberado de mis pensamientos. "Si bueno… dijo que estábamos en un tiempo libre y que todo era válido, incluso dejó entrever que se acostó con ese chico que atrajo a su banda… Starchild, pero bueno no es eso lo que me acompleja Sam" Ya me sentía más tranquilo, no creí que Kurt hiciera algo así tampoco, pero quién soy yo para juzgar.

"¿Entonces?" dije con mi rostro expresando duda. "Bueno… Kurt quiere que volvamos". "Y cuál es el gran problema, son pareja, no entiendo Blaine". "Sam, si vuelvo con Kurt, no podré volver a acostarme contigo" sentenció, dejándome en un estado de ¿QUÉ?.

"Sam, no puedo parar de pensar en esa noche, la verdad es que fue demasiado genial todo, no sabes cómo he aguantado estas semanas el lanzarme sobre ti y besar todo tu cuerpo, sobretodo, bueno tu sabes dónde" terminaba mientras se acercó a mí, con sus dedos rozó mi paquete.

"Bl..Blaine…" he de admitir que la escena me puso a full, si hubiésemos podido le hubiese quitado todo a Blaine y lo hubiese hecho mío de nuevo sobre el piano, pero debía tranquilizarme, y enfriar mi cerebro "… Blaine, pero yo sé que amas a Kurt, es tu alma gemela, no puedes dejarlo por un segundo de placer conmigo".

"Lo sé, lo sé… creo que es obvio que debo hacer" sonaba desanimado.

"Pero… aún podemos tener una despedida" rápidamente rocé mis labios con los suyos, mientras con mi mano di un apretón en tu paquete, lo miré a la cara y avancé directo a la salida. "Iré a almorzar, tú sabes cómo contactarme para… esto" señalé mi pene con el índice y salí del salón.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó tranquilo, la verdad es que Blaine no se acercó a hablarme a mí por una despedida, por lo que deduzco que volvió con Kurt antes de que le diera tiempo de hacer algo más conmigo. Jake me comía con la mirada mientras estábamos en el Club, el martes Tina nos mostró un video de Blaine sacudiendo su trasero, twerking, de eso iba la lección esta semana. La verdad es que ver a todos estos chicos y chicas moviendo sus traseros al son de la música no hizo más que aumentar mis ganas de agregarlos a la lista, que buenos traseros, que buenos movimientos, imagino que son igual de buenos en la cama. Contra todo pronóstico el Señor Shue nos hizo cantar Blurred Lines, estábamos seguros que no entendía de lo que iba la canción, en fin, se nos unieron las animadoras, los chicos de los pasillos y terminamos todos en el auditorio. Noté como se miraron Jake y Bree, claramente la chica ya era una amenaza para la relación entre Jake y Marley, y ¡PAM!, el viernes Bree le fue con el chisme a Marley directamente en su cara, Jake estaba devastado, la verdad lo consolé porque prácticamente yo también fui parte de esa infidelidad, solo espero no se sepa. El viernes luego se pasó a mi casa y lo consolé, vimos una película y luego se marchó.

Este fin de semana no paso nada interesante nuevamente, por lo mismo lancé la idea de continuar mi lista al tacho de la basura, Blaine volvió con Kurt, Jake buscaba a Marley como loco, no había mucha probabilidad de encontrar a alguien ahora. El domingo me habló Blaine, me propuso que fuéramos esta nueva semana a quedarnos a New York, iríamos el martes luego del Club Glee, y volveríamos el viernes para el Glee Club nuevamente, estúpidamente le dije que bueno, luego noté que en NY está Kurt con el cual no ha hablado desde el asunto.

* * *

Así llegó el día de marchar, en el Glee Club empezamos la semana de Billie Joel, así que durante todo el viaje a NY cantamos canciones de él junto a Blaine, no hablamos del tema caluroso, y de cómo llevar el asunto con Kurt.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Rachel, Kurt y Santana nos recibieron de una manera extremadamente alegre, parecía extraño pero fue una alegría sincera, incluso de parte de Santana. Hablamos un rato de lo que haríamos, de donde buscaríamos universidades y esas cosas, la primera noche bebimos alcohol, y nos divertimos con unos juegos, Santana terminó borracha y hablando incoherencias de que se acostó con una chica rubia popular e inteligente de Yale pero nunca mencionó su nombre, seguro una de sus fantasías con Quinn, Rachel terminó peor, quedó dormida a la mitad del juego.

Esa noche Kurt se me acercó mientras Blaine se cepillaba los dientes.

"Hey Sam… quería decirte que sinceramente está todo OK entre nosotros" dijo haciendo énfasis en su OK.

"Que bien Kurt, solo espero por favor que no le cuentes a nadie, es que, no es fácil y creo que tú me entiendes" le sonreí.

"Tranquilo no le diré a nadie, solo… ahora como te defines?" su rostro parecía intrigado.

"Mmmm… me defino como… ninfómano" reí sacándole unas risas de su cara. "Creo que no es importante eso Kurt…" le dije más serio con una sonrisa. Blaine salió del baño, y yo entré a cepillar mis dientes.

Cuando terminé de lavar minuciosamente cada diente de mi boca, me dirigí a la que sería mi cama, pero cuando abro la cortina ahí estaban Blaine y Kurt, en una pose un tanto sugerente. Kurt estaba sobre Blaine, ambos con pantalones pero con sus torsos desnudos. "Yo… lo siento, es que" me puse rojo lo sentía. Me di la vuelta pero Kurt me interrumpió.

"Sam… ¿por qué no te unes?" me volteé con un gesto de inseguridad en mi rostro, aparte de estar rojo, escuché un susurro de Blaine diciendo "Kurt" y mirándolo con preocupación. "¿Qué? Será divertido" dijo Kurt en un tono más audible.

"Yo… es…" no sabía que decir. "Está bien Sam, si no quieres ve a dormir" dijo Blaine, lo que me sorprendió más, ahora apoyaba la causa de Kurt, la verdad mi mente decía que eran cosas del alcohol y mañana todos nos arrepentiríamos, pero mi cuerpo necesitaba saber que era un trío, y no podía dar marcha atrás. Sin decir más palabras me acerqué al borde de la cama, puse mis manos en el cuello de Kurt y levanté su rostro para besarlo. Sus labios eran suaves, y daba la impresión de que no tuviera dientes, como me había contado Blaine. Miré de reojo a Blaine y su rostro no denotaba ningún problema por lo que estaba haciendo. Kurt comenzó a moverse sobre la entrepierna de Blaine, mientras yo seguía besándolo. Blaine comenzó a acariciar mi trasero, primero sobre la ropa hasta que introdujo sus manos dentro de mi ropa interior.

Entré a la cama y me acerqué a Blaine esta vez, comencé a besar su cuello, olía a gel como siempre, hasta que mis labios pidieron probar los suyos, su boca era mejor que la de Kurt a mi gusto. Kurt se acercó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Blaine también, recorriendo cerca de sus labios y rozando los míos de vez en cuando. Las chicas de la casa estaban borrachas por lo cual no eran un peligro por ahora.

Kurt se quitó sus pantalones y le quitó los de Blaine, quedando solos en ropa interior. Mientras besaba a Blaine sentí un tironeo de mi pijama, y dejé que Kurt me lo quitara con toda confianza. Me acosté junto a Blaine y observé como Kurt se movía sobre el paquete de mi amigo, el miembro de Blaine marcaba lentamente la tela, con una mano Kurt rozaba el mío, pero eso no era suficiente como para que creciera. Le pedí con gestos a Kurt que se montara sobre mí esta vez, eso si me gustaba más, Blaine pareció disfrutarlo, por lo cual el drama de que se pelearan por que el uno o el otro habían hecho más cosas conmigo estaba lejos de ocurrir.

Kurt se movía realmente genial sobre mi ropa interior. Me quité la camisa y comencé a masajear el pene de Kurt con una mano, y el de Blaine con la otra, este ya estaba más despierto. Metí mis manos dentro de la ropa interior de los dos, la respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse y a hacerse audible. De vez en cuando Kurt emitía un pequeño gemido seguido de un suave suspiro. Sus miembros se volvieron realmente duros.

"Ven" le dije a Blaine. Este se puso sobre mi estómago, en posición del perro. Comenzamos a besarnos, Kurt seguía meneándose sobre mi hinchado y palpitante miembro. Golpee unas veces el trasero de Blaine mientras me besaba mientras Kurt besaba la espalda de Blaine. Lentamente le fui bajando la ropa interior a Blaine, dejando su trasero al aire, en contacto con el paquete de Kurt, el miembro de Blaine saltó queriendo escapar de la prisión que mostraba su ropa interior y azotó contra el mío. Kurt fue el encargado de sacar mi ropa interior. Mi miembro estaba erecto a más no poder. Al mismo tiempo Kurt se quitó su ropa interior, allí estábamos los tres chicos desnudos. Kurt volvió a posicionarse sobre mi miembro, y a sobarlo con sus glúteos. Mientras que refregaba la punta de su propio miembro en el trasero de Blaine.

Sin ninguna advertencia, solo oí un quejido de Blaine, lo que me hizo suponer que Kurt lo estaba penetrando, Kurt saltaba sobre mí mientras se la metía a Blaine, cada vez más fuerte, estaba demasiado excitado.

Kurt me dijo que sacara un condón y lubricante de su mesita de noche, lo obedecí.

Los gemidos de Blaine comenzaron a ser más fuertes, y cerca de mi oído donde estaba besando. Estiré el condón a Kurt para que me lo pusiera. Con mi otra mano busqué el miembro de Blaine. Estaba un poco húmedo y palpitaba fuerte. Un suspiro salió de mi garganta, y comencé a respirar agitado. Sentí como el condón se deslizaba en mi miembro, y como Kurt lo tocaba con sus delicadas manos. El trasero de Kurt fue una delicia, Kurt se sentó bruscamente, entró todo, y ni siquiera tuvo que sacar su pene del trasero de Blaine para acomodarse.

"Sigue Kurt…" suspiraba Blaine fuerte. Mientras que yo por mi parte solo jadeaba y respiraba cada vez más ahogado. Mi lengua y la de Blaine se encontraron nuevamente, sus besos eran tan fogosos que se hacía agua mi boca.

Kurt saltaba sobre mi pene y penetraba a Blaine al mismo tiempo, di otras palmaditas al trasero de Blaine. Kurt comenzó a gritar fuerte, suspiraba, jadeaba y gemía. Le estaba gustando jugar con mi pequeño amiguito. Cada vez jalé con más fuerza el miembro de Blaine, mientras que Kurt lo penetraba más y más profundo.

Blaine se giró como si el miembro de Kurt fuera un eje, y se sentó sobre el miembro de él y comenzaron a besarse. Yo traté de levantarme, por lo cual Kurt quedó acostado, Blaine sobre él y yo atrás de los dos penetrando a Kurt. Comencé a embestirlo con más y más fuerza, mis bolas chocaban con sus nalgas, mientras que mis vellos púbicos le producían cosquillas al trasero de Blaine. Vi que Kurt continuó con el trabajo manual que yo le hacía a Blaine previamente.

Tomé un poco de vaselina, y me la esparcí sobre los dedos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, busqué el trasero de Blaine. Sentí el miembro duro de Kurt y deslicé mis dedos siguiendo el flujo de sus movimientos. Logré entrar uno y Blaine soltó un gemido que no olvidaré, un jadeo acelerado y ahogado. De a poco introduje el otro y comencé a masajear dentro de Blaine, la sensación era doble, porque también le daba placer a Kurt por lo que veía en su rostro.

El jadeo fue más y más intenso, Blaine comenzó a gemir y gritar sin miedo a ser descubiertos. Luego de unos minutos, un chorro caliente salió disparado de Blaine para caer sobre el pecho de Kurt, y sentí como entre mis dedos dentro de Blaine escurría un líquido también caliente y espeso. Blaine se acostó sobre el pecho de Kurt y yo saqué mis dedos de su interior. Embestí a Kurt con más y más fuerzas hasta que sentí que casi me venía.

"Ya casi…" dije con lo que me salía de voz.

"Espera" dijo Kurt, y sacó mi pene de su trasero. Ambos se levantaron y se acercaron a mí. "En nuestras caras" decían agotados.

Kurt me sacó el condón y se metió todo mi pene en su boca, Blaine lo siguió lamiendo mis bolas, agarré con fuerza la cabeza de Kurt y comencé a presionarlo hacia mí para que se metiera todo dentro. Blaine pronto quiso lo mismo. Se dedicaron a lamérmela un rato, y finalmente lancé todo mi semen sobre sus caras, pasaron su lengua sobre los chorros que habían caído cerca de su boca y luego se besaron como si sellaran un pacto. Me acerqué a sus bocas y tratamos de darnos un beso de tres, un poco difícil pero resultó rico.

Al otro día despertamos los tres desnudos abrazados en la cama. Yo al medio y ambos apoyados en mi pecho. Les besé las frentes.

* * *

El resto de la semana fue normal, no me interesó mucho la tipa con la que me entrevisté para modelaje.

Durante el viaje de regreso, no hablamos demasiado del tema erótico con Blaine, más habló de lo feliz por su audición a NYADA.

Cuando llegamos al último día de Club cantamos en los pasillos con toda la escuela una canción de Billie Joel.

Luego de todo ese baile me quedé trotando en la escuela, ejercitándome, para bajar kilos, me habían dicho que estaba muy gordo para ser modelo, y es mi sueño.

Cuando me duchaba luego de terminar el trote, alcance a ver al menos una sombra que se movía entre los casilleros…

* * *

**Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Ahora tengo algunas preguntas.**

**1.- Sobre lo que puse más arriba, preferirían que el capitulo se escriba por el personaje que reciba más votos, o por el personaje que me convenza más?**

**2.- ¿Quién será la o las sombra/s que andan por el vestuario? Esta vez no podrá ser Blaine o Kurt porque fueron los últimos. También tiene que haber involucrada de alguna manera una chica, Sam también necesita sexear con ellas lol. Lamentablemente quedan descartadas en esta pasada Santana y Rachel, ya que Sam estuvo con ellas en este capítulo en NY, es imposible que lleguen tan rápido xd**

**Espero sus reviews! **


	5. Marley

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!, no tengo escusas, lo siento **

**MARLEY**

"Sal de ahí" dije entonando un grado de confianza, aunque no tenía la menor idea de quién podría ser la persona que andaba merodeando, "deberías espiar mejor"

"No estoy espiando" una voz temblorosa y asustada salió de entre los casilleros. Miré por el rabillo del ojo para ver a Marley dándome la espalda, no quería ver mientras me bañaba seguramente. "Entonces si no estás espiando…." Un sonido de pregunta finalizaba esa frase. "Sam, Sam estoy, es complicado, buscaba a alguien, pero ya me voy, lo siento".

"A Jake?"

"Mmm… "se detuvo a pensar un momento, quizás a reorganizar sus ideas, "si algo así". "Algo así?" abrí el shampoo y comencé a hacer espuma en mi cabello.

"Si te cuento algo, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?", la chica sonaba triste. "Claro que sí, puedes contar conmigo, dime que pasó". Marley se dio vuelta pero con la mirada baja en todo momento, yo le daba la espalda, para que solo viera mi trasero si llegaba a levantar la mirada y no se sintiera del todo incómoda.

"Bueno, la cosa es que, Jake me está engañando" una lagrimilla recorrió su mejilla.

"¿En serio?" un peso cayó sobre mis hombros, la culpa. "¿Como lo sabes? ¿Con quién?" la angustia afloró en mí.

"Bree… ella misma me lo dijo, al principio creí que solo me estaba molestando, pero luego mencionó que Jake tenía un lunar en su cadera…." Claro que sí, ese lunar, lo recuerdo bien, traté de controlar mis recuerdos, una erección era lo que menos necesitaba ahora "… y vine acá a esperarlo, para ver si es verdad, bueno sé que es verdad, Jake cambió demasiado".

Corté el agua, tomé la toalla y me la puse en la cintura, me acerqué a Marley y le di un gran abrazo. "Tranquila, tú vales más que esa tipa, no te sientas mal por algo que no vale la pena, siempre me tendrás a mí, soy tu amigo ¿OK?", un sollozo salía de la garganta de la chica, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Es solo… estoy cansada de que me vean como la chica estúpida, virgen, y puritana. Jake juega conmigo y yo me quedo de brazos cruzados dejándolo". "Tú no eres como él, tu no juegas su juego" le dije aun abrazándola, el agua de mi cuerpo mojó su cabello y su ropa. "Quizás debería pagarle con la misma moneda" dijo mientras sus mejillas se colocaban rojas, y el rojo se acercaba más y más a mis ojos, en un momento imperceptible Marley estaba besándome, y yo le correspondía. De todas las personas, nunca pensé en que buscaría a Marley para mi "lista", bueno ni siquiera la busqué, ella llegó, pero la cosa es que es demasiado inocente para ser una más de mi montón.

Pronto esos besos se convirtieron en besos fogosos, apasionados, eróticos. Nunca había visto a Marley de esa manera. Tomé sus brazos y la aparté de mí. "Marley?" pregunté indagando con la mirada en si estaba fuera de sí. "Sam… no debería usarte para dañar a Jake, no soy una mala persona, solo estoy…." Volvió a llorar. Quien soy yo para cuestionar las razones de una chica, le daré lo que me pida, soy un stripper gigoló profesional.

Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, cada centímetro cuadrado de carne que podían tocar, como si nunca hubiese tenido algo parecido cerca. Yo me dejé llevar, y comencé a desabrochar su dulce chalequito tejido a mano. Luego a acariciar sus piernas bajo el pequeño vestidito que llevaba. Era verdaderamente delgada y dulce, cuando toqué sus muslos soltó un bufido de desaprobación, pero pronto se corrigió y me dejó seguir indagando en su carne.

Tomé a la chica de la cintura y la hice saltar, con sus piernas hizo un nudo alrededor de mi cuerpo, y caminé atado a ellas hasta un banco entre los camarines. Mientras la dejaba acostada besaba su cuello, sentía su cuerpo ardiente, su rostro enrojecido, su rostro de placer. La niña inocente convertida en una mujer.

La sangre comenzó a fluir por mi miembro, le hice un gesto para que me esperara mientras iba a mi casillero a sacar un condón, para cuando volví la sangre fluyó mas violentamente, se había sacado su vestido, y solo estaba en ropa interior, juro jamás haberla imaginado así. Era estupenda, y ahora entendía porque Jake quería tanto su cuerpo, si prácticamente la rozaba todos los días al besarla. Un poco de culpa se asomaba en mi mente, pero trataba de mantener esos pensamientos fuera. Soy adolescente que más da, era mi consuelo, no uno muy bueno que digamos.

Me acerqué rápidamente a Marley, hasta que recordé algo, que no se me había cruzado por la mente, a pesar de que estaba explícito ahí, la "niña inocente", olvidé que era virgen, que es prácticamente lo más importante de una chica. Sam eres tan idiota. "Marley… yo creo que tu primera vez…" no me dejó terminar, juro que quería cancelar esto, la primera vez debe ser importante para todos. "Sam, yo quiero que sea así, de verdad…". Con la mirada me dio luz verde para que volviera a besarla, eso hice, me acerqué más y comencé a besar sus labios y su cuello nuevamente, mientras mis manos recorrían la curva de su cintura. Se hizo hacia atrás y yo me senté en el banco. Uno frente al otro, comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, sus labios eran tiernos y dulces.

Toqué sus pechos, y fue el primer avance serio que traté de con su cuerpo, pero al ver que no me rechazaba continué haciéndolo, eran redondos y perfectos, cabían en mis manos, pronto ella se quitó el sostén, y fue una maravilla, besé cada centímetro de esa piel virgen, de sus senos. De su boca solo salían gemidos de placer, música para mis oídos. Marley estaba tomando más la iniciativa, y eso me gustaba, no quería hacer algo que la incomodara, así que dejé que ella hiciera lo que quería. Se levantó y se sentó sobre mis piernas, yo aún con la toalla puesta. Pero en cuanto sintió mi hombría dura se puso roja y avergonzada apartó la mirada, mientras que con mis ojos buscaba alguna mirada de aprobación que nunca apareció. Se sentó más segura nuevamente, yo puse mis manos sobre su cintura, mientras besaba el corazón de sus pechos.

Sentí como su mano se deslizaba hacia su entrepierna, metiéndose entre su ropa interior, un gemido gutural salió al aire y fue la gloria, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Tomó mi mano, y la dirigió hacia abajo, se sentía húmeda, mis dedos se deslizaron suavemente, sin hacerle daño, recorriendo cada rincón de aquella cavidad. Su mirada seguía sin encontrarse con la mía, aunque yo la seguía mirando desde un poco más abajo.

Decidió pararse, y yo me quedé sentado contemplando la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo. Tomó su ropa interior por el borde superior y la dejó caer. Completamente desnuda se acercó a mí, de pie, besé su estomago, bajé a su entrepierna, y dejé que mi lengua jugueteara por el lugar, pareció no gustarle lo suficiente, porque pronto levantó mi rostro desde la barbilla y me volvió a besar, como si con eso me hiciera olvidar que estaba haciendo y me detuviera. Sus manos bajaron por mis pectorales, rozaron cada uno de mi six pack, hasta que encontraron el borde de la toalla. Con una lujuria casi increíble de parte de esta chica, sacó mi toalla y mi miembro se levantó como si la presión lo tuviera ahogado. Marley se sorprendió, nunca había visto uno supuse. Lo tocó con su mano algo nerviosa, primero suavemente con las yemas, y luego con la mano entera, en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, Marley buscaba en mi rostro la aprobación de que lo había tomado bien, se sonrojó mientras deslizaba la piel de mi hombría. Volvió a besarme y se acercó más a mi cuerpo, puse el condón donde debía ir, la tomé por la cintura y la ayudé a bajar.

Cuando se rozaron por primera vez nuestros sexos, Marley soltó un suspiro nervioso, la miré para tranquilizarla y le besé un pecho. De a poco fui entrando, Marley se sentaba lentamente, según lo que su escala de dolor y placer le pedían. Cada segundo que pasaba soltaba un gemido tanto mejor que el anterior. Finalmente quedó todo dentro, y nuestros muslos encajaron a la perfección. Volvimos a besarnos, y ahora Marley fue la que controlaba los movimientos, se deslizaba suavemente sobre mí, y se sonrojaba cada vez que me descubría mirándola, esta chica es excepcional.

Pronto comenzó a subir y bajar, eso me dio más placer, y al parecer a ella también, porque sus gritos eran tiernos y fuertes, tuve que taparle la boca, no quería que nos escuchara alguien si andaba fuera. Cada vez saltaba más fuerte y más fuerte, había dejado atrás el dolor por un placer inmenso. Su respiración era cada vez más acelerada, sentía como su entrepierna humedecía mis huevos y mis muslos. Sorpresivamente un orgasmo salió de la boca de Marley, fue abrasador, sus gemidos me pusieron a mil, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mis pies se tensaron y también caí en el orgasmo, fue exquisito. Marley siguió moviéndose sobre mi miembro por un poco más hasta quedar completamente saciada. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro "gracias" suspiró agotada. Sonreí.

Creo que fue el mejor sexo que he tenido, y eso que Marley es virgen, bueno era… yo fui el que se la quitó, eso no sería algo fácil de borrar. Luego de nuestro sexo, Marley se vistió y la fui a dejar a su casa… no sabía de qué hablar así que bromeamos todo el camino, pero antes de irme me dijo algo muy claro. "Que nadie se entere."

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me gustó mucho escribirlo. Bueno en compensación los próximos dos capítulos serán buenitos **** tendrán mas opciones, así que lean con atención:**

**-Para el próximo capítulo, tengo que reducir los personajes "jugables" para el próximo, porque si no ha y parámetros son muchas opciones y nunca se llegaría a un acuerdo :/ así que en el próximo capítulo, Sam tendrá que hacer un trabajo escolar con alguno de los chicos del Glee Club, pero no es ninguno que está en su lista (por lo que Blaine, Jake y Marley quedan fuera) a quien elegirán, y como se dará la situación sexual?.**

**-Además también para el próximo capítulo, Sam tendrá un problema con uno de los personajes de su lista (Jake, Marley, Blaine, Kurt) cual y porqué?**

**Tienen que votar en los dos para que su voto sea considerado, recuerden que en ambas opciones la mayoría gana, así que no necesariamente los dos que propongas (la cita sexual y la cita del problema) van a ganar **

**Espero que les guste mucho y elijan pronto, esta vez prometo actualizar con anterioridad, estaba de vacaciones, así que me desligué de escribir, saludos!**

**Y a modo de disculpas les cuento que para los que les gusten, en el capítulo sub-siguiente regresan antiguos personajes, así que Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Britt etc podría ser el próximo!**


	6. Tina

**Hola, hoy es mi último día de vacaciones así que aprovecharé de actualizar, ya que luego de esto no sé cuanto tarde en escribir, no dejaré el fic obviamente pero no tendré un tiempo determinado **** la universidad es difícil de controlar haha, bueno tres votos a favor de Tina vs 2 votos a favor de Ryder, tenemos una ganadora! Y en la pelea, ganó Blaine claramente, así que seguiré las ideas que pidieron ustedes! **

**Gracias por comentar y bueno a los que están registrados ya les di las gracias por PM, a los que no lo están, pues les agradezco. Espero disfruten este capítulo!.**

**Y este capítulo espero que los sorprenda**

* * *

**TINA**

La clase de historia definitivamente era la más aburrida de la historia misma valga la redundancia. Y digamos que quiero mucho al Señor Schue pero, definitivamente no sabe cómo enseñar historia, desearía ver a la señorita Holliday de regreso con sus extraños disfraces.

Estoy sentado con Blaine y veo como toma y toma apuntes con interés, mientras que yo solo me dedico a observar alrededor, cual cazador localizando a su próxima víctima. Mi lista se ha agrandado últimamente, y da la casualidad que se ha dado por que sí, ni siquiera he hecho un gran esfuerzo por buscar presas, ellas llegan solas a la boca del lobo. En parte es mejor, no me siento como un arrastrado, si no que me hace sentir deseado, mi autoestima está por las nubes, igual que mi libido. Si bien tener sexo debería calmar mis ganas, solo las aumenta, y deseo más y más, ya saben, placer.

No hay muchos chicos del Glee Club aquí la verdad, está Blaine, que de por si me provoca una erección solo recordar lo que hemos hecho, por lo que prefiero apartar la mirada rápido de el antes que mis pantalones sofoquen mi hombría, también tengo esta clase con Artie, Tina, Unique, Sugar y Joe. Los más nuevos no andan por acá, cosa que me alivia, no querría estar en una habitación con Jake y Marley al mismo tiempo, dadas las circunstancias anteriores. Y bien también está el señor Schue, que aunque sea mayor, no tendría complejos en agregarlo a mi lista.

Una mano se agita delante de mí. "Sam?" Es Blaine, sacudo mis pensamientos y noto que la clase entera me está mirando. "Ehhh..." no sé qué decir, no sé ni que pasa.

"¿En qué año se descubrió América, Sam?" la voz del señor Schue retumbó con tono de reto. "En el 2000 antes de Cristo" respondí sin saber con certeza que decía, escuché risitas burlescas y a Blaine mirándome con cara de "WHAT?". "Quizás para la próxima podrías poner más atención a lo que hablamos en clases y dejar de fantasear Sam" el señor Schue sonaba severo, pero es verdad, no estaba prestando atención. "Lo siento" murmuré avergonzado.

"Bien, para la próxima semana espero un ensayo de todos, trabajarán en parejas, yo las asignaré y les daré el tema al finalizar la clase" dijo el profesor, mientras todos murmuraban reclamos.

Al finalizar la clase me acerqué al señor Schue para ver quién era mi pareja de trabajo. Tina. Bien, no es problema, somos buenos amigos, y Tina es inteligente así que no será un problema tener una buena nota. Pero el tema, creo que es una forma del señor Schue de humillarme: "El descubrimiento de América".

En el pasillo me reencontré con Tina, y me acerqué para hablarle sobre el trabajo.

"Hey, Tina" la saludé con la mano. "Sam, vienes por lo del trabajo" me dijo con tono dulce y alegre. "Sí, para ver como lo hacemos" le dije tratando de sonar animado. "Bien, si quieres ven mañana a mi casa después de la escuela, ¿no tienes práctica o algo?". "No, en tu casa después de la escuela" le dije imitando la voz de Obama, ella rió y yo seguí mi camino a mi siguiente clase.

* * *

Esa tarde llegué a mi casa cansadísimo luego de la práctica con la entrenadora, ella sí que nos saca el jugo, literalmente. Revisé mi computadora y tenía algunos mensajes, me dediqué a responder.

Uno de Tina, era más bien un recordatorio: "Recuerda, mañana después de clases", así que solo le respondí con un "No lo olvidaré ".

Blaine estaba conectado y me había enviado un mensaje: "Es una molestia que no nos hayan dejado armar los grupos"

-"Sí, me gusta trabajar contigo"

-"¿Con quién te tocó el trabajo?"

-"Con Tina, ¿y tu?"

-"Soy con Joe, 'el cristianismo', este chico sabe así que no será muy difícil. Que suerte tienes de trabajar con Tina, son nuestros últimos días, deberíamos pasarlos juntos y nos separan"

-"Bueno podemos juntarnos siempre luego de clases, o en otras clases"

-"Sí, pero quiero que pasemos tiempo de diversión… tengo una idea" pude imaginar esa sonrisa que tiene Blaine cuando algo se le ocurre.

-"Dime, yo te apoyo en lo que sea"

-"Que tal si nos metemos al colegio, en la noche, un Lock-In"

-"Me parece excelente, podremos hacer lo que queramos, será divertido, se lo comentaré a Tina mañana"

-"Excelente, pasado mañana puede ser, así aprovechamos el tiempo"

-"Perfecto Blaine"

-"Me iré a dormir Sam, me pondré mis bóxer y a la cama, buenas noches" No sé a qué vino ese mensaje, no sé si fue idea mía o el quería que lo interpretara de alguna forma. Si se iba a poner su bóxer, eso quería decir que estaba desnudo, bueno mi entrepierna reaccionó inmediatamente.

-"Buenas noches Blaine".

El último mensaje era de Jake, este me sorprendió más. "Espero que podamos juntarnos nuevamente como la otra vez", este si que era explícito, un nervio recorrió mi cuerpo, como una corriente helada, admito que me da miedo que Jake se entere de lo de Marley, no porque tema que me golpee o algo, si no porque me agrada el chico y definitivamente me quitaría la palabra. "Yo también espero lo mismo" creo que es una buena respuesta, apreté enviar. Como Jake no estaba conectado, apagué la computadora y me fui a la cama.

* * *

Las clases pasaron volando, al término busqué a Tina por los pasillos. Estaba hablando con Marley y Sugar, así que saludé a las chicas, Marley me miraba de reojo, pero no me dirigió la palabra más que para saludar. Cuando terminaron de hablar nos despedimos y me fui con Tina.

Caminamos un buen rato hasta que tomamos el autobús, hablamos de cosas triviales, como las nacionales, las futuras tareas del señor Shue, de los graduados y que sería de ellos, Tina no había visto a ninguno de los chicos hace tiempo. La última vez que vio a la mayoría fue en las regionales, bueno a Santana, Mercedes y Mike. He de admitir que los extraño bastante, pero al menos hace poco vi a Santana y Rachel.

La casa de Tina era bastante poco convencional, tenía varios adornos de temática asiática, aunque sus padres no eran asiáticos (Tina es adoptada), quizás era una forma de hacerla sentir como en casa. Sus padres no estaban, así que subimos las escaleras directo a su habitación para empezar el trabajo.

"Mira, ayer busqué un poco de información y aquí en mi computadora dejé archivadas algunas páginas con buenos datos para hacer el trabajo, lee algunos y me dices que tal. Iré a buscar algo para beber, ¿bebida o jugo?". "Bebida" respondí. La información que Tina buscó era mucha, pero era de calidad, esta chica de verdad estaba inspirada en sacar buenas calificaciones para quedar en las mejores universidades.

Cuando Tina volvió le comenté el plan de Blaine. "Oye, Blaine me propuso una idea y quería saber si te parecía o no" le dije. "Habla" me dijo ella. "Quiere que mañana nos metamos al colegio en la noche, y hagamos estupideces, aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda". "Me parece perfecto" sus ojitos brillaron, quizá la idea de pasar una noche con Blaine la hacía sentir así, me causó un poco de risa mi pensamiento.

Nos dedicamos toda la tarde a realizar el trabajo, fue agotador, pero logramos dejar el asunto terminado, así no teníamos que preocuparnos por él el resto de la semana, o al menos eso me dijo Tina.

"Creo que debería irme, ya pronto anochecerá" le dije a Tina, aunque era bastante temprano, pero no había más que hacer.

"Sí, bueno te llevo a la puerta" me dijo Tina. Así que bajamos las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Tina me abrió la puerta y yo salí de la casa.

"Fue un gusto hacer el trabajo contigo" le sonreí y solté una risita tonta.

"Lo mismo digo Sam" hizo lo mismo que yo.

Bueno era hora de partir, así que nos acercamos para despedirnos, abrí mis brazos para darle un abrazo, y moví mi cabeza para besarle la mejilla a modo de despedida. Pero bueno a veces pasan cosas que no se pueden explicar, los dos movimos la cabeza en la misma dirección y nuestros labios terminaron juntos. Abrí mis ojos como platos, y vi que los pequeños ojos de Tina se veían mas grandes que nunca. Ambos nos pusimos colorados como tomates y nos reíamos nerviosamente.

"Hahaha Sam ten más cuidado" me dijo toda nerviosa.

"Perdón, de verdad que no quería, lo siento" dije, apenas me salieron las palabras.

"¿De verdad no querías?" su voz sonó algo entristecida, es como esas preguntas de las mujeres de doble filo, si le digo que no quería dirá que no es atractiva y su autoestima se hundirá en el suelo, si le digo que si quería en realidad, pensará que soy un degenerado acosador. No sé que responder… y el tiempo iba pasando y Tina esperaba una respuesta.

"…." Nada salía de mi boca, miré a Tina y seguía roja. Abrí mis labios para decir algo, pero no pude soltar palabra. Mis labios estaban demasiado ocupados, Tina me los estaba besando. Mi cerebro no respondía, y yo no entendía que estaba pasando. Cuando Tina se dio cuenta que yo no le estaba correspondiendo el beso se alejó, con un poco de pena en el rostro, no podría decirlo a ciencia cierta.

"Lo siento Sam, no sé qué…" no dijo más y comenzó a cerrar la puerta. En ese momento logré despabilar. Afirmé la puerta con mi mano, y tomé a Tina con la otra mano por el cuello, acercando su boca a mi boca, besándonos apasionadamente, lengua contra lengua. Tina me tomó por la cintura y me hizo entrar a la casa nuevamente. Yo con mi pie cerré la puerta, como lo habría hecho algún romántico empedernido en alguna película de amor.

Tina me arrastró al living de su casa que quedaba al lado de la puerta de entrada, sus manos se introdujeron por dentro de mi camisa y sentía como acariciaba todo mi abdomen, no pude evitar recordar una frase de Mike Chang: "ella ama mis abdominales, es como… adicta" me había comentado. Quizás era un fetiche. Pero bueno Tina estaba que ardía, al principio pensé que me besó por cariño y porque quizá yo le gustaba románticamente pero, sus manos me decían otra cosa.

Me empujó contra el sillón, al que caí acostado, abrió sus piernas y se sentó directamente sobre mi miembro, el cual ya empezaba a reaccionar después del largo letargo. Con sus manos algo frías me quitó la camisa. Y siguió pasando sus manos por mi abdomen, sin quitar sus labios de los míos. Tina usaba un vestido entero anaranjado, así que con mis manos traté de alcanzar el cierre de su espalda y lo abrí, tomé el vestido por la base y lo tiré hacia arriba dejándola en ropa interior. Con sus dedos finos desabrochó mi pantalón y los bajó hasta donde terminaban mis bóxer, solo dejando lo esencial al aire. Su ropa interior era negra, como si la parte gótica de Tina aún no se hubiese marchado del todo a pesar del tiempo.

Desabroché su brasier, y sus senos cayeron por acto de la gravedad, no eran los más grandes, si comparáramos con los de Santana, pero bueno todos sabemos que los de Santana son falsos mientras que Tina se mantiene natural. Mis manos manosearon su carne y ella soltó diferentes suspiros. En mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que lo mismo hacía con mi buen amigo Mike, eso me excitaba un tanto más. De una chica virgen hace unos días (Marley) a una chica con algo más de experiencia. Su boca se despegó de la mía, y sus labios bajaron por el rededor de mi cuello, bajando por mis pectorales, su lengua juguetona dedicó un tiempo a mis pezones, se me puso dura, definitivamente. Tina sabía lo que hacía. Cuando sintió mi miembro despierto me dirigió una mirada juguetona, y sentó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Volvió a besar mi boca. Se paró en el sillón, tuve que mirarla hacia arriba, y se comenzó a quitar la ropa interior negra, dejando al aire libre todo su sexo. Todo era excitante en ella. Con sus dedos me hizo una señal para que me acercara, así que levanté mi torso, y mi cabeza quedó a la altura de su entrepierna, la miré a los ojos desde abajo y compredí sus intenciones.

Mi lengua comenzó a trabajar entre sus labios mayores y menores, entremedio sentía la dureza de uno de sus dedos tocándose, pero yo lamí todo lo que mi lengua encontraba. Jugué con su clítoris, con lo cual soltó gemidos y suspiros, estaba completamente exitado, así que cuando sentí que su entrepierna estaba lo suficientemente húmeda la tomé de la cintura haciéndole la señal para que se sentara. En ese momento recordé. "Tina…" dije en una voz fogosa y exitada. "Mmm" respondió con un gemido. "No traje condones" no sé que tan bien habré dicho la frase. "Tomo pastillas" me dijo, como tratando de poner fin al asunto. "Pero es que… deberíamos", "Sam no te preocupes" me finiquitó y se arrodilló en el sillón. Tomó mis bóxers por la costura superior y los bajó, mi miembro saltó como ahogado por la presión de mi ropa interior. Tina soltó una risita. Lo tomó con toda la mano y lo fue acomodando dentro suyo, la sensación de humedad y calor me hacía poner a mil. Estaba demasiado exitado, mis manos fueron a parar a sus nalgas y comenzé a menearlas a un ritmo acompasado que hacía que mi miembro se regocijara dentro de mi amiga. Tina comenzó a saltar y a moverse rápidamente, mientras gemía, y gritaba. Lo hacía tan brusco que me encataba y yo también terminaba gimiendo y gritando, era una cosa mutua. Así me mantuvo por un rato, sudando, nervioso, y caliente, como nunca me había hecho sentir esta chica.

En un momento Tina me hizo recoger las piernas, dejándolas en ángulo. Esto se puso extraño, o algo así sentí que se venía, porque se acercó a mi boca y comenzó a besarla. Pero entre nuestros labios de apoco fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos, se separo de mí y yo continué lamiéndole el dedo como ella me pedía intimidante.

Tina se giró sobre mi pene, como si fuera un eje, y escondió sus rodillas, sus pies tocaban mis axilas y me producían cosquillas, y aquí todo se puso color de hormiga. Siguió meneando sus caderas alrededor de mi miembro, pero sus dedos se deslizaron por entre mis nalgas. Mis ojos se abrieron impresionados, cuando sentí que el dedo que antes lamía se introducía por mi trasero. No me molestaba para nada, pero me sorprendió. Tina, haciendo algo así. "Tina… que?" no sabía como preguntar. "Tranquilo Sam, con Mike siempre hacíamos esto", mi corazón se fue al África, imaginar a la pareja teniendo sexo así, sucio. Sus dedos tocaron mi próstata y eso fue la gloria definitiva, sentí que mi miembro se exitó mas y su grosor aumentó un tanto, cosa que a Tina le encantó más, salió mas beneficiada. Ahora entiendo algo, Tina hacia esto para que Mike sintiera más placer y para que su pene se engrosara dentro de ella. Un sexo algo extraño pero no por eso menos placentero. Su dedo dentro de mí jugaba con mi próstata y yo ya no podía aguantar mucho más.

En un momento determinado presionó con tanta fuerza su dedo que mi cuerpo no lo resisitió más, mi líquido salió disparado dentro de Tina, chorros inmensos, la actividad sobre mi próstata aumentó mi semen, me salió mucho, y la humedad caliente del líquido hizo que Tina se regocijara de placer alcanzando gemidos cada vez en una escala musical más alta.

Cuando sacó su dedo dentro de mí se sintió extraño, se puso de pie dejando caer mi miembro sobre mi estómago todo sucio, se acercó a mí y me besó los labios. "Lo necesitaba" me dijo, "espero que mañana la pasemos así de bien en el colegio" y se fue a la ducha dejándome ahí solo en el sillón, ardiendo de calentura. Esperé unos momentos para refrescarme, me vestí y me volví a mi casa con una sonrisa en mi rostro de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Al otro día todo fue normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, Tina se me acercó en el pasillo con Sugar y Unique, y hablamos del club, no hubo momentos incómodos, bueno Tina tiene una reputación, no puede ser conocida como la chica que se acuesta con cualquiera. Sip, yo soy un cualquiera, las cosas como son.

Cuando Sugar y Unique se fueron, quedamos solos en el pasillo, así que le recordé lo de la noche y me sonrió diciendo que esperaba con ansias. Luego nos separamos para nuestras clases.

En matemáticas estaba con Blaine, pero estaba raro, callado.

"¿Pasa algo amigo?" le dije en un susurro.

"Luego hablamos" me dijo cortante.

Todo el resto de la clase lo pasamos en silencio, ni miradas nos pegamos, hasta que la campana sonó y fuimos libres de las clases de matemáticas de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿porqué tan enojado?" le pregunté con duda.

"Tina me dijo ayer por chat, que te quedaste hasta tarde luego de hacer el trabajo" me dijo indignado, me puse nervioso.

"Si, bueno… " no sabía que decir. "Bueno porqué no me invitaron, yo también quería pasar tiempo con ustedes Sam, somos todos amigos no?".

"Bueno si Blaine, pero fue todo de la nada".

"¿Y qué película vieron?". "Ah?..." no entendí al principio.. "AHHHHH, esto, vimos…" justo en ese momento llegó Tina a salvarme el pellejo. "Tinaaa, ¿qué película vimos anoche?" salvado. Tina pareció confundirse pero captó inmediatamente. "Una de zombies, Blaine como sea, no lo haremos de nuevo, todo preparado para hoy? A las 8 recuerden" y Tina se fue por el pasillo, yo le sonreí y Blaine y le di puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello. "Quién es el más idiota" le sonreí, "Tarado" me dijo riendo.

* * *

Logramos entrar al colegio por una ventana que dejamos abierta en el salón del Club. Entramos y nos pusimos a cantar, luego a jugar tonteras con alcohol, estábamos algo ebrios. Fuimos al auditorio a volver a cantar, y nos pusimos a conversar. En un momento Tina quiso ir al baño pero estaba algo ebria para caminar sola, así que Blaine me mandó a acompañarla mientras el llamaba a Kurt por teléfono.

No sé cómo pasó pero terminamos en el salón de astronomía besándonos nuevamente como ayer. Y Tina tenía la misma pasión de antes. Y así estuvimos varios minutos, quizá media hora, no calculé, hasta que Blaine entró indignado, gritando.

"Como me hacen esto, se supone que es tiempo para los tres, y ustedes quieren hacer un dúo, imperdonable, no sé como son capaces" y se fue gritando por el pasillo, sin dejarnos tiempo para explicar. Miré a Tina y salimos corriendo persiguiéndole. Lo encontramos en el salón del Glee club tratando de irse por la ventana.

"Blaine espera, no es, bueno, fue el alcohol, no pasará de nuevo" dio Tina. Por mi mente no paraba de correr la idea de que más bien Blaine estaba celoso porque yo besaba a Tina, o bueno eso era lo que parte de mí quería.

"Lo prometen?" preguntó apenado. "Sí" respondimos los dos.

"Desde cuándo que los dos, se besan" preguntó señalándonos.

"Ayer, lo de la película no fue real" dijo Tina, debió guardar silencio.

"Ya veo, bueno no lo hagan delante mío" dijo enojado.

"Si tranquilo no se repetirá" Tina estaba realmente ebria, porque se acercó a Blaine y apenas caminaba en línea recta, le dio un abrazo. "Gracias Tina" le dijo Blaine sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se fue borrando cuando Tina comenzó a besarle el cuello. "Tina?" su rostro estaba terriblemente confuso. Me acerqué para separar a Tina de Blaine, pero cuando tomé a Tina por la cintura para arrancarla de Blaine esta me agarró por la camisa y comenzó a besarme delante de Blaine, y hace menos de tres segundos dijo que no pasaría de nuevo. Miré a Blaine y estaba desconcertado. Así que como acto de reflejo, antes que fuera todo peor, me separé de Tina y comencé a besar a Blaine. Tina abrió los ojos como nunca antes lo había visto en una asiática. "SAMMM?" gritó, creo que nunca había dudado de mi sexualidad. La miré y la besé a ella esta vez, eso calmó toda la situación. Creo que Blaine quedó convencido porque rápidamente comenzó a besar mi cuello. Creo que se para donde iba esto.

Tina me quitó toda la ropa, mientras que yo se la quité a Blaine y a Tina lo más rápido que pude, los tres en ropa interior, los tres estábamos excitados, Tina se notaba húmeda en su ropita blanca, Blaine tenía el miembro marcado, y yo también. Tina me tiró al suelo, en la misma posición del día de ayer, y sin muchos preámbulos me quitó el bóxer y se sentó en mi pene, dando pequeños saltitos. Esta vez me miraba a la cara, pero aún así humedeció sus dedos y tiró su mano hacia atrás introduciendo un dedo en mi ano, la gloria nuevamente. Levanté mi torso, y Blaine se abrió de piernas sobre mí. Acerqué mi cabeza a su entrepierna, y saqué mi lengua, él con su mano empezó a golpearla contra mi lengua, su miembro estaba durísimo y caliente, sabía bien. Pasé mi lengua por cada rincón de su hombría, mientras Tina seguía dando tumbos sobre mí, sentí un suspiro profundo de Blaine, miré bien y vi que los dedos de Tina también jugueteaban con su próstata.

Blaine tomó mi nuca con su mano, y comenzó a agitar mi cabeza contra su cuerpo, introduciendo su miembro en toda mi boca, soltando gemidos de placer mas y mas profundo. De mi garganta trataban de salir gemidos que se ahogaban con el miembro de Blaine, Tina seguía saltando y gimiendo, más fuerte que antes, estábamos todos desinhibidos.

Tina fue la primera en tocar el orgasmo, luego de unos saltos cada vez mas y más bruscos, terminó agitada gritando y humedeciendo más todo mi miembro, la humedad de su entrepierna hizo que mi miembro se deslizara mas fácil dentro de ella, y eso hacía que me excitara más. Además de su juego con mi próstata. Con una mano masturbé el miembro de Blaine mientras aún estaba en mi boca, y con mi otra mano me afirmaba en el suelo para no caer. Sin aviso ni nada, un liquido caliente comenzó a chorrear por la comisura de mis labios, Blaine pegó un grito y vi como Tina sacaba dos dedos de las nalgas de Blaine, Tina a pesar de que había llegado al orgasmo siguió saltando sobre mí. Blaine se corrió de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia tras de Tina.

Me recosté en el suelo, Blaine también, con su cara entre mis nalgas, Tina sacó sus dedos para darle paso a la lengua de Blaine, la sensación de humedad de su boca en mis nalgas era espectacular. Tina volvió a besarme, no paraba de saltar sobre mí. Blaine introdujo su lengua por mi ano, se sentía sensacional dentro de mí esa humedad. Eso gatilló mi orgasmo. Saqué mi miembro de Tina y expulsé todo sobre mi pecho. Blaine regresó a mí, y Tina y el me besaron la boca al mismo tiempo. Luego Blaine terminó besando mi pecho y saboreando mi líquido, para volver a mi boca. Ambos nos acurrucamos en el suelo unos minutos.

Después de todo nos vestimos, nos duchamos, esta vez sin realizar nada sexual, ya no había alcohol y los tres teníamos vergüenza, y esperamos hasta que empezaran las clases. No fue incómodo, solo no tocamos el tema.

* * *

Al finalizar la clase ese día me fui a casa solo, Tina y Blaine se fueron juntos, no habían problemas por lo que pasó entre los tres, pero preferí irme solo para no crear un ambiente tenso. Estaba más feliz que… no sé, nada se compara a mi felicidad. Tenía un trío con mis dos mejores amigos, y lo más probable es que se repita algún día, si seguimos siendo amigos tiene que repetirse.

Llegué a mi casa para anotar esta experiencia a mi lista y chequee mi Facebook de nuevo.

Fui invitado a un evento, en la casa de Rachel acá en Ohio, sus padres tomaron un crucero así que realizó un evento. "Reencuentro" se llamaba, y por lo que vi veríamos a varios chicos, Santana, Mercedes, Britt, Puck, Mike, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, todos asistirían, apreté asistiré y me fui a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, como recompensa por demorarme tanto en el otro lo hice mega largo y con dos escenas sexuales! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque me encantó escribirlo, no había imaginado una Tina así más experimentada hasta ahora.**

**Bueno ahora para el siguiente capítulo. Las opciones son menos, pero son importantes, como saben habrá una fiesta en casa de Rachel y asistirán los graduados, así que hay que aprovecharlos, las opciones para elegir son las siguientes:**

**-Rachel**

**-Santana**

**-Quinn**

**-Mercedes**

**-Britt**

**-Puck**

**-Mike**

**¿Con cuál de todos ellos Sam caerá esta vez?**

**Y también si quieren, pueden elegir un personaje pasado (Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Jake y Marley) e inventar alguna trama que yo incluiré a la historia, a pedido del publico **** (esta parte es solo opcional, si ustedes quieren)**

**Bueno muchos saludos, nos vemos al próximo!**


End file.
